What a Man
by Burned Vamp
Summary: CHAPTER XI The Queen and The Trusted UPLOADED. Vegeta trained a young boy out of intrigue. Turns out the boy was out for revenge. Implied RapeViolenceBad Language. GohanOC
1. Dead Set

Author's Note: or rather, IDIOT'S note... Forgot to tell ya, this takes place 10 years after BUU. Gohan - 28, Mikayla - 27, Trunks - 18, Goten - 17, Pan - 7, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Vegeta, Goku - Ancient. That is all. Thank you.

* * *

The punching bag threatened to break under the pressure of the kick landed to it as it groaned and dropped another inch. _He's still staring at me. Oh my kami, what am I gonna do, he hasn't stopped looking at me since he walked in. I'm sure he knows!_

"FOCUS!!!!"

"Sorry, Vegeta-san!" Mik yelled and continued to practice her kick on the now defeated bag. She landed one before it fell to the floor, finished for good.

She turned her back to Gohan, still feeling his eyes on her. _Why does he stare so? He can't possibly recognize me now, what am I gonna do if everyone discovers I'm a girl?!?!?_

"Vegeta...," Gohan began slowly with a smile, "Mind if I spar with your student alone for awhile?"

Mik started clenching and unclenching her fists nervously. She had no other outward signs of the tension she was feeling. However... on the inside...

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! NO NO NO VEGETA-SAN NO!!!_

Vegeta glanced from one to the other... and walked out the room. The rage started to build inside her and as soon as Vegeta had stepped out she let her fist fly towards Gohan. He ducked, came up behind her, and caught her upper arms with his elbows, effectively holding her in place. And a foot off the ground.

"I thought we could talk first."

"I have nothing to say to you," she hissed.

"Well then, I'll talk. I've missed you." She stiffened. "I've thought about you a lot."

"How did you recognize me?"

"Well, even though your eyes are green now and you're a little leaner, with more muscle, not quite as soft, that's easy to see, and your hair is shorter and you must've found some way to bind down those VERY soft..."

"Get over it!" she screamed.

"Right well..." he dropped her and wound his arms around her waist, still feeling her body tense under his touch. "When you've spent as much time with this body as I have," he gave her a squeeze, "watching its movements, loving it, tasting it.... it really hasn't changed all that much. I would recognize you no matter what you do. What are you doing here?"

Mik tried prying his arms off her body.

"I came to train under Vegeta, but if I had known YOU would be here I would've quickly gone in the opposite direction!! GRRRRR lemme go!"

He released her and she turned to face him. "Do NOT tell anyone who I am." It was not a request. She turned her back on him, walked a few feet away and began practicing punches in the air.

"I'm happy you're back. I really have missed you."

Eyes closed, punches quickened.

"I still love you."

She turned and started screaming. "How DARE you! You didn't know what love was ten years ago and I CERTAINLY have changed! You don't know me, you don't know love, you can't say THAT!"

They stood staring at each other, her fuming and him just staring at her. Vegeta walked back into the room after awhile with Goku in tow.

"Well, brat, are you done with my student yet?"

"Not quite, I'd like to watch a bit more if you don't mind."

Vegeta glanced at Mik and she shrugged. "Very well, just keep quiet and out of the way."

The next four hours were agonizing for Mik. She found it hard to concentrate... the result being a few more bruises and cuts than her workouts normally would yield. And it procured a more irritated than normal Vegeta. In a bout of absolute frustration at her lack of commitment, he tossed her across the room with a slight shove, bruising her dignity more than anything else.

"Hopefully tomorrow you be a little more together. Do NOT disappoint me."

"Yes, Vegeta-san."

She bowed to him as he left the room and turned away from the still watching eyes of Goku and Gohan, continuing to practice, fighting the air, TRYING to concentrate.

"So you're learning under Vegeta, eh? Why him?" Goku was very curious about this new bit of information of him even having a student. "And how long has he been teaching you?"

It was a few minutes before she answered. "Five years."

"FIVE YEARS!?!? How come I haven't heard of you until now??" Goku was stunned. He regularly visited the Capsule Corp. mansion and had not heard of her once in five years.

"How often do you come down into this room?" Punch punch, kick kick kick, punch punch.

"Well never I guess, I only came down here looking for Gohan."

_And how can I tell my dad that for the first time in ten years, I SENSED her presence close to me and came hunting for her??_

"So your name is 'Mik,' huh? Where are you from?"

"Far away." She stopped her routine when she heard Gohan giggle. Without glancing at either of them, she finished, "I wish to be alone now, I have much to do."

"Well all right, it was nice meeting you." Goku waved happily as he pulled a reluctant Gohan out of the room.

* * *

"Hey Gohan! It's great to have you back! We've missed you so much these last six years. Did you find anything interesting? What were you looking for anyway?"

Gohan smiled at Bulma, she had laid out a feast in his honor, for his return. And he was eager to dig in. Nobody waited for his answer as Krillin, Goten, Trunks, Oolong, and Pan all piled on top of him, sending him crashing to the ground. His daughter was all over his face kissing him and hugging him as she missed him more than anyone. His laughter rung through the air like Sunday morning church bells. Vegeta just rolled his eyes and Goku picked him up, gave him a crushing hug, and said, "welcome back, son!"

Bulma, not to be deterred, asked, "Well, did you find what you were looking for?"

Gohan smiled and looked to Dende and told her exactly what he discovered. "You know it's funny... I found what I was looking for... right where I last saw it. Huh?" He looked around and no one was even listening to him. They might've if he resembled a dinner plate. Everyone was at the table trying to wrestle food away from the Saiyans.

"Hey guys, wait for me!" And he jumped into the foray.

* * *

Hours later, Mik dropped onto her bed, falling asleep immediately. And immediately is when her nightmares began.

_She woke in the hospital feeling every bruise, every hit, every stab, every punch kick bite HORROR she had endured. Knowing more was to come. Her parents were there, crying, her dad saying over and over how she should've stayed away. Her mom just... sobbing. Her doctor... "... and so we had to abort the fetal remains..." OH KAMI NO! Mom collapsed, more doctors, more pain, please someone stop it... The monster was penetrating her again, slapping her... hard... calling her name with an evil grin on his face... over and over and over... She screamed!_

"Mik WAKE UP!!!" Gohan shook her hard, afraid he was going to damage her, but suddenly she woke up... and panicked. She clawed and kicked and punched at him, screaming at the monster to leave her alone. He backed off a little and she seemed to come to her wits.

"Huh???"

"The party downstairs was just getting over when we heard you scream..." Gohan began. He didn't finish because he received a blank look and wasn't sure he was being heard.

Soaked with sweat and panting heavily, she barely comprehended what he was saying, barely knew that it was Gohan in front of her. She felt a familiar energy approaching and jumped to her feet and bowed just in time for Vegeta to enter the room.

"What in Kami's name were you screaming for, boy????"

"Vegeta, I said I could handle it by myself."

"You could HANDLE me???" Mik had her wits FULLY restored now.

Gohan gave her a sharp look, "you didn't seem the type of person to want your mentor to catch you screaming like a _girl_ because of a nightmare."

Mik growled out a polite 'thank-you-but-I'm-fine.'

"For disturbing this household I want you up an extra hour early in the morning for extra training."

"Yes, Vegita-san."

They walked out the room then, and she reset her alarm for two hours earlier and crawled into bed. Her subconscious, not even daring to bother Vegeta-san again, let her sleep peacefully until the morning.

* * *

"It would appear the boy is greatly disturbed by your presence, brat. Would you care to explain why?"

"Heh heh, I dunno, Vegeta, I haven't got a clue."

He glared at the younger Saiyan. "I will find out soon enough," he stated simply and walked off to his quarters. Gohan blinked at his retreating figure and breathed a sigh of relief. But now he had something to dwell on. Mik had been very afraid and appeared to have been in a great amount of pain. Just where had she been and what was she hiding? He had a LOT of thinking to do and a lot of research to catch up on. At least he had some place to start. _Mr. Hygram, why is the woman I love so scared of you?_

* * *

"So you wanna tell me what's going on?" Bulma found Gohan in her lab. He was studying the computer screen so intently he didn't even hear her until she was next to him. He glanced over to her and greeted her. "Oh, hi, Bulma."

"Well?"

"I can't now... But I definitely will let you know after I figure out a little mystery." He thought for a moment, then cautiously pushed forward. "How did Mik come to be here?"

Bulma blinked at him. "Hmmm let me see. It was five years ago and he just showed up on the doorstep and asked for Vegeta. He was pretty beaten up and dirty. He said he wanted to train underneath Vegeta, had heard about him and the Z fighters. He didn't have any money but he said he would pay whatever we felt was fair after his training. He asked me to keep track of every expense for him. Let me seeeee... hmmmm.... Never would talk about where he came from. He didn't plead or beg, just said he would do what he was told as he was told to do it, would study hard, never question, and be totally committed. He said he needed the training for something incredibly important."

She paused as if trying to recall something that seemed to have slipped away. "Vegeta was bored and decided to take up the challenge of turning the scrawny boy into something worthy of sparring with. So far, he's kept every promise he's made... never questioned Vegeta, just does whatever he says. Trunks trained him to fly at nights after he was done with regular training. He never talks, just trains and sleeps. We don't talk about him much, there's never much to say. Why so curious?"

"Oh just never seen him before." It was really hard for Gohan to keep remembering to refer to 'him' as a 'him.' He still didn't know how she pulled it off, she was so obviously feminine.

"Huh? Why are you looking up Mr. Hygram on the internet?" Bulma was looking at the screen.

"You've heard of him before?"

"Yeah, he's constantly hitting up Capsule Corp. to invest in his companies. Compared to us he's small potatoes, but he is pretty rich. Pretty powerful, and pretty ruthless. He shares no love for puppies, I'll tell ya that."

_Hmmmm. This does not sound good._ "Where's he from?"

"He lives in a town about 100 miles north of here. That's where he lives. He has businesses in several big cities, nationally, but not globally."

"Bulma, I want to thank you for taking care of my mom and daughter while I was away. I know it must've been hard on all of you guys, she isn't exactly the most ... feminine of little girls." He grinned at the thought of what a little terror she most likely had been.

"It's hard on her, not having a mother, but it does help to have us all around for her. Mmm, she drives Trunks nuts!" Bulma giggled at the terrible things her son had endured from the little tom boy.

Gohan smiled, knowing exactly what she meant. "She is so much like Videl was."

Bulma smiled back at him, "well goodnight, Gohan. If I keep Vegeta waiting any longer he'll blast through the floors to get to me."

They both knew he would too. She left him to finish his research with a departing, "don't' forget to turn the lights off."

* * *

Mik woke the second the alarm sounded, shutting it off quickly before anyone else heard it. After a fast shower, she dried herself and dressed just as rapidly. She bound her breasts and put on a fighting uniform. It was time for her to go home. After stealing a capsulized motorcycle, she suppressed her energy and ran for a mile without slowing or looking back before she released the bike and rode towards her hometown, Adaccaville, about 100 miles north. She carried with her some cash for food, a hotel if needed, and gas and... nothing else. Nothing else was needed.

* * *

"BOO!"

Gohan hit the ceiling when Vegeta's voiced boomed in his ear. Literally... hit the ceiling. He landed safely back down to earth without even a minor headache and realized he had fallen asleep in Bulma's lab.

"So, brat, where's the boy?"

"What boy?" he asked through a yawn.

When he received a suspicious glance from Vegeta he quickly realized his mistake. "Oh yeah heh heh that boy sorry Vegeta I'm still not quite awake and I wasn't sure if you were talking about Trunks or Mik heh heh what do you mean where's the boy?" He was really sweating now.

"Hmmmm. He's gone missing and something tells me you had something to do with it."

Without waiting for an answer, Vegeta grabbed Gohan by the front of his shirt and hauled him to the living room where Bulma and Goku were. "Kakarrot came looking for you this morning when you didn't return home and now I find you here and Mik gone. Better start talking... Now."

Gohan frowned. "I wish I knew where Mik has gone. I honestly have no idea or what's happening. I'm sorry."

"Gohan..." Goku began, but he didn't know how to finish so he let it drop.

"I'm sorry," he repeated.

"We'll wait then. All of us here. And see what happens."

Gohan didn't know if he could wait.

* * *

Two days later, tensions were running rampant at Capsule Corp. mansion. Chi-Chi, Goten, and Pan had joined the crew and everyone was getting on everyone else's nerves. But Vegeta would not allow anyone to leave until something happened. And it did.

Gohan had been more on edge than anyone and sensed her first. He ran to the door before Mik even knocked. She collapsed, bruised and bloody, nothing apparently broken, into his arms.

"I... I didn't know... where else to go..." Then she passed out. Gohan took a moment to take in her appearance. Particularly her torn clothes which revealed, without a doubt, her femininity.

"What the hell is going on here?!?" Vegeta raged over his shoulder. He had taken in her appearance as well.

Gohan looked up at him. "I'll explain all I know in the living room."

When he walked into the room and laid her on the couch everyone exploded with questions. Gohan assured everyone he would tell them what he knew as soon as she was cared for. Hot water, clean rags, gauze, antibiotics appeared practically out of nowhere. The men were banished from the room while Bulma and Chi-Chi cleaned and dressed her in a tank top and shorts.

"She's pretty, gramma-chi." Pan had stayed behind in the room, unnoticed.

"Pretty beat up is more like it."

They covered her with a light blanket. "Well I guess it's safe to call the boys back in," Bulma said as she walked to the door. As she opened it, she nearly got run over by a very worried Gohan.

"She has a high fever, but I think she'll be okay, son."

"Okay, Gohan, I think you'd better tell us what's going on. You know something, don't you?" Bulma was on him immediately. He nodded. "Who is she?"

Gohan sighed. "Ten years ago I met a beautiful girl with beautiful red hair. It was so long, and she had vibrant purple eyes. I knew the moment I saw her I loved her. She was smart and artistic. She used to draw pictures for me all the time. We were romantically involved until... Until mom met Videl and pretty much told us we were engaged. She left me... so I could be with Videl. Her name was Mikayla."

Gohan heard 'Mik' and nodded. "After Videl died, I mourned for a little bit and left to find Mikayla. I didn't find a trace of her until I came here. The night she had that bad dream, I heard her scream the name 'Hygram.'"

Bulma gasped. "Oh no!"

"Who is 'Hygram?'"

"A very bad man, Goku. He has a tendency to hurt those that cross his path... if they live."

"I don't know what happened to her since she left, but she's pretty mad at me."

"Gohan, how come you never told us?"

"I don't know. Neither one of us knew much about where the other came from and we never talked about each other much to other people. We never saw each other outside of school. We spent all our lunch periods together. It wasn't that we wanted to keep it secret, it's just that... we never had the reason to. I've spent the last six years looking for her and now I wish I'd never let her leave."

* * *

_She wasn't mentally prepared to face her tormentor again. She made it past his security, no problem. A few cuts and bruises. But just seeing him locked her in a panicked state of mind. Fear froze her. She stood prepared to fight, but she couldn't move. He looked up and laughed at her._

_"I've missed you, my pet, why did you run away?"_

_"You are a monster, you know that. I'm here to kill you."_

_"YOU??? KILL ME??? HA HA HA HA! What harm could such a small thing do to me?"_

_Rage started to build inside her, red-white HOT rage. She felt the energy build inside her and she crossed her arms in front of her chest, the backs of her hands facing each other. She didn't understand what was happening to her, she never felt this way, she just acted how her body wanted her too._

_"So, my angel, you came back you say to kill me but we both know that there's no way you could. I think you came back for more..." He was still grinning that evil grin as he slowly stood up from behind his desk._

_"AN...."_

_A ball of energy formed between the backs of her hands as they faced each other. Her eyes closed tightly._

_"GEL..."_

_She rolled the ball over her fingertips and moved it to the palms of her hands. She acted on instinct alone when she thrust her hands forward._

_"FIRE!!!!!!!!!!"_

_His desk shattered into minuscule splinters as he moved faster than he had ever in his life._

* * *

Everyone watched as Mik started to toss and turn and groan in her sleep. But no one was prepare for the energy ray that she shot forward, through the ceiling, bring her awake... screaming.

"HOLY SH...!" The end of Goku's statement was cut off by the collapse of said ceiling.

In a daze, Mik attacked the first person she saw... Gohan. She was still trapped in her dream and as Gohan ducked and dodged her punches as he tried to calm her down. He finally threw a light punch to her stomach and sent her stumbling over furniture. As she sat up from her crash landing, she looked around confused. "What... am I doing... urg... here?" She pressed her temples with her hands trying to ward off a headache that was forming. Nobody spoke. She tried to stand and started to fall back down before Gohan caught her.

"Shhhh, you have a fever, you need to rest."

"Hmph, any more resting and we won't have a place to live."

"Aaahhh! Vegeta-san!" Mik jumped to her feet and bowed before her mentor. While head down, she noticed what she was wearing and groaned out an, "oh no." She blushed and looked up, noticing her handiwork. "What happened to the ceiling?"

"Angel Fire," Vegeta said, smirking.

Mik almost fell over. _What the hell is going on?_

"You'd better start explaining."

"I told them everything about us." She looked over at Gohan. She wanted to cry, but to cry was to be weak, to be a woman. So... She laughed. "You don't even know, Gohan."

She looked to the kitchen and told the group she'd be right back. She returned shortly with a tomato. "For visual effects, I want this to hit you as hard as it hit me, Gohan."

"I suppose I should start after I left the first time, ten years ago. I went home to Adaccaville, to be with my parents. I had received a letter telling me that they never wanted anything to do with me again, they were disappointed in me, and they wanted me to stay away. So naturally, I got there as fast as I could. Of course, they were mad, but they took me in anyway. Then they told me about Hygram. He owned the house they lived in and he was terrorizing them. They begged me to stay out of the way whenever he was around. None of us imagined that he would be looking when we were unaware. But I guess we should've."

Mik started shaking and sat down. She took a deep breath and continued. "I'm going to make this short. Hygram found me... and took me. I resisted and fought him. That very night he beat me and raped me so severely I woke in the hospital." Gohan began growling. Mik looked up at him. "You have no idea what it was like. I hurt so bad, I wanted to die. Then when the doctor told me that the baby in my womb resembled a squashed tomato," she slammed down the tomato on the table, juice and pulp running over her hand and down to the carpet, but no one moved, "I wanted to kill. But I was too weak. For five years, I woke in the hospital or in his bed, always in pain and ALWAYS BLEEDING!" She stood and started growling, anger getting out of control. "He used me against my parents and them against me. He kept me at his place and when he wasn't around, I became snoopy. I did research through his files and found out that my parents owned their house outright. They had more than paid him what they owed him."

"How much?"

"$250,000."

The room was silent. "My anger was uncontainable, and foolishly I confronted him... alone. After he beat me, he went to my parents house and killed them." She looked down, anger eating away at her.

Gohan was shocked. Somewhere deep inside of him he felt the rage she was feeling, but on top, he just wanted to hold her, to erase everything she had gone through.

"I knew what he was gonna do, and while he was gone, I escaped. While I was there I remember him talking about Capsule Corp. a lot and he mentioned Bulma and Vegeta. Vegeta, he had said, was a master warrior and that he would probably be running Capsule Corp. if it weren't for him. I knew then I had to train under Vegeta, to learn what he knew. I was going to return one day and kill Hygram. So I did, this second time I left. But I didn't kill him. I tried... but I couldn't. I didn't want to be like him. So I got what was owed to me."

She got up and pulled out a capsule from her discarded clothes on the floor. Much to Gohan's annoyance he saw Trunks, taking in an eyeful of her beautiful backside as she was bent over. She pressed the button and tossed the capsule onto the floor. A LOT of money appeared.

"$750,000. He now owns my parent's land free and clear and 250 thou each for pain and suffering my parents endured. I also have a receipt of which he has a copy, to make it all legal and binding. Signed in his blood and mine. I want to pay you back for everything you've done for me, Bulma and Vegeta."

Trunks sweet smile to Mik earned an angry scowl from Gohan. When Trunks spoke it was directly to her. "You need to stay here. At least for a little while longer."

"Huh? What are you talking about, son?"

"Her angel fire attack... she needs to learn to control it. She could be too dangerous if she lost her temper or had another nightmare."

Mik looked to the hole and sighed. "Trunks is right. Don't you think, Vegeta?"

"Why did you pretend to be a boy?"

"It wasn't so much as to fool you as it was to fool myself. I didn't want to be a woman, because a woman is weak. I thought if I could get rid of any trace of my being female I could fully concentrate on my training. So I cut my hair, bound my chest, and..." she rubbed her eyes, removing a set of green contacts. When she looked up, Trunks was floored. _Kami, she has the most beautiful eyes! And such an enticing color._ He smirked and his hand unconsciously flew to his hair.

"How old are you?"

"27."

While Vegeta couldn't believe he could mistake a young woman for a little boy, Trunks was busy with his own thoughts. _Only nine years difference, I'm legal, it could still work!_

Mik threw the capsule again and ensnared the mound of money.

"If you want me to leave I understand, but I do insist on at least paying for all the kind treatment you've given me, and for the lodging, food, and training. And...," she blushed, "for the bike I stole."

Vegeta looked at Trunks' hopeful face and knew that his son wanted this woman. He didn't know what to think of it. He also knew he was right, Mik needed training with her energy, needed to learn control. She was normally a good student, when he thought she was a guy. It was amazing how things changed in such a short amount of time. He looked over to her and noticed the heavy sweat that was pouring down her face, she was straining to stand up. But she didn't show weakness by sitting down. She showed her respect by standing ready for anything he told her to do.

"You need rest now. I will not train a sickly woman who cannot even walk across the room without threatening to fall over. Trunks, take her to bed and make her comfortable."

Mik tried to walk on her own but Trunks swooped her up, a look of pure joy on his face.

"We will talk more when you are better."

Mik snuggled against Trunks and relaxed, having never felt as safe in her whole life. She let him carry her to her room, never noticing that Gohan was not looking too pleased and it was all he could do to not jump Trunks. Vegeta, however, did notice, and smiled wickedly. Things should get very interesting around here.


	2. Sunshine and Roses

Disclaimer: I don't own dragonball z or anything associated with it. I don't own the band Five for Fighting or the song Superman, which is quoted here, or anything associated with it. I DO own the characters Mikayla and Hygram and the whole town of Addaccaville. Upon suance, only thing that will be relinquished will be the whole town of Adaccaville, which is non-exixtant. Thank you.

Author's note: This is a song-fic. Thank you.

* * *

Trunks laid the sleeping woman on the bed. _Wow, she was a woman all this time and I never even suspected! Man, she's hot, too!_ He reluctantly, and gently, laid her on the bed and covered her up. _Man oh man._ He smiled at her sleeping form and returned downstairs.

* * *

Gohan was the first to speak. "Isn't she something?" he sighed, smiling.

Goku smiled at his son. "She doesn't seem too happy with you, Gohan."

"I know, we just need to spend some time alone together."

Vegeta couldn't resist. "I don't know. She seemed to like snuggling up to Trunks."

"Hah! I wish!"

"Hmph! We'll see."

"Well, she needs to rest now. Vegeta, are you going to continue to train her?" Bulma looked to her husband, but couldn't help notice Trunks' hopeful face.

"If you don't want to, Vegeta, I would gladly take over for you. Her being a weak female and all, not really worth your time."

Vegeta flashed an evil looking smirk at Gohan. "I never consider training an attractive female a waste of my time."

"HEY!" Bulma exclaimed, whapping Vegeta upside the back of his head.

"Woman!" he growled.

"I'll train her!" Trunks piped up.

"No!" Gohan responded.

"How about me?" Goten asked.

"No!" Trunks and Vegeta protested as one.

"I will do it." Vegeta.

"NO!" Trunks, Gohan AND Bulma.

"I have an idea." Chi-Chi, who had been silent until now, received quizzical looks. "How about Goku trains her, but she stays and he trains her, here?"

Bulma's glare at Vegeta kept him from protesting. "Fine," he said instead.

Gohan clearly did not like this idea but he didn't have much say either way or the other.

"I suppose everyone is going to want to stay until she wakes up, so I'd better go see about dinner." Bulma then left the room.

* * *

After a couple hours of peaceful sleep, Mik awoke, pleasantly and slowly. She felt years of tension had left her, but she still felt sorrow. Hygram still lived, but she felt... better. She took a long shower, washing away dirt and blood, scrubbing hard. When she was done, she dressed in black leather pants and the tight pink tank top she had on when she woke. She put on a pair of worn black leather boots that she had been hiding, the heel of them being sure to have given her away, and then slowly descended down the stairs to find the others.

As she passed her old training room, she paused and went inside. Nothing had changed, yet everything was different. She walked over to her CD player she had often listened to during training. She played the CD and fast forwarded it to the third track. As the music filled the air, she closed her eyes and began to sing. Feeling the song's power, the lyrics had more meaning now, more than ever.

_I can't stand to fly... I'm not that naive   
I'm just out to find... the better part of me   
I'm more than a bird, I'm more than a plane,   
More than some pretty face beside a train   
It's not easy to be me...._

Mik opened her eyes. Before her stood Gohan and behind him was Trunks, Vegeta, Goku, Goten, and Pan. She sang to Gohan.

_Wish that I could cry... Fall upon my knees   
Find a way to lie... Bout a home I'll never see   
It may sound absurd, but don't be naive   
Even heroes have the right to bleed   
I may be disturbed, but won't you concede   
Even heroes have the right to dream   
It's not easy to be me_

Gohan stepped forward. She stepped back, shaking her head, continuing her song...

_Up, up and away, away from me   
Well it's all right, you can all sleep sound tonight   
I'm not crazy or anything   
I can't stand to fly, I'm not that naive   
Men weren't meant to ride with clouds between their knees   
I'm only a man in a silly red sheet   
Digging for kryptonite on this one way street   
Only a man in a funny red sheet   
Looking for special things inside of me   
Inside of me..._

She faded out on this line, letting the song linger out on its own.

"Videl died giving birth to our daughter."

Mik croaked out a sarcastic laugh. "At least _your_ child lived. Because MINE DIDN'T!"

"I need you."

"No."

"Please!"

"NO!" She paused a moment. "We are two different people, Gohan. Different from each other and what we were. It's over, let it go. My life has had no sunshine or roses since you left me. You took my sunshine. You took my roses. Now I have neither because I didn't give them to myself. But I can. And I will. And no one can stop me from giving them to myself or take away my desire to do so. It's all up to me and no one, especially you, will change that.

"I have to be strong for myself. I have to train. Without you. Maybe, MAYBE, sometime down the road, I'll be ready to let someone in my life completely. But it won't be someone who's weak, or makes me weak. It won't be you."

"The day you are ready, you'll realize we belong together."

"No, I won't. Because, we don't."

"Yes we do, Mikayla. And just like you were dead set on facing Hygram alone, I'm dead set on you. We will be one again."

Mik lowered her head. "Leave me please."

"No."

She looked up and glared at him.

"I'll tell you what, I'll make you a deal."

"What kind of deal, Gohan?"

"Kiss me, here... now... if you don't fall for me again, if you can walk away from me, if you can still tear yourself from my arms afterwards... I'll leave you alone."

"What?? No way, this has to be a trick."

"What's the matter? Scared?" Gohan smirked. "You won't do it because you know you can't..."

"That's not it at all!"

"Right, well, we can BELIEVE you, or go with the truth... that being you're scared."

She took a step forward. "I'm NOT scared of you. Why should I kiss you, it just seems to me like you are asking for a reward for doing nothing."

He matched her step. "So call it a goodbye kiss. I want one last kiss to remember you by... even though I know that we both may not be able to control our urges to tear each others clothes off..."

They each took steps toward each other until they were right in front of each other. "I'm not kissing you, not even a goodbye kiss. It's over, Gohan. Deal with it."

In a move so fast, not even Goku saw it until it was over, Gohan wrapped one arm around Mik's waist and his other hand on the back of her neck and pulled her into his kiss. And... and she felt for sure she had died... It was better than she remembered and she was lost. It wasn't long before she was kissing him back, her arms snaking around his neck, her head turning to give him deeper access.

When Gohan thought that an appropriate amount of time had passed to prove his point, he released her. She stepped back and stared at him. And ran from the room past everyone still watching. Gohan tried to follow but Goku stopped him.

"Leave her, son."

"But, Dad!"

"Leave her! She's been through so much, she needs some time alone to figure out who she is and what she wants. Leave her be, don't force yourself on her."

Gohan sighed and walked to the window, watching her take to the sky and far away from him. "You just had to teach her how to fly, didn't you, Trunks?"

"She asked me too."

"Looks like she also stole one of your jackets."

Trunks rushed to the window. "My purple cargo jacket. She has good taste. Looks good on her, too." He grunted slightly after Gohan's elbow landed in his stomach.

No one saw Pan sneak out of the room as the others were looking out the window. And when she felt that no one was watching Mik anymore, Pan took off after her. She had some questions.

* * *

When Mik had left Hygram's after their encounter, she had flown back to Capsule Corp. leaving the motorcycle in its safe place in Adaccaville. At her parent's grave sites. Hygram had given them a funeral, hoping it would lure her back. But she had been busy. As she landed she sat down between the tombstones. "What do I do now?"

As she was sitting there, a pretty girl of seven or eight floated down, head first facing her. "Hello, I'm Pan."

"Pan... your father's gonna kill you."

"He won't even care. He's been away for a long time looking for you."

Pan righted herself and sat on the ground next to Mik.

"This looks like a place where my mommy is."

Mik nodded. "My mommy and daddy are here."

"You look so sad. Why?"

"I don't know what to do."

"Oh." She picked at a few blades of grass. " I can see why my daddy likes you."

Mik snorted. "Why? 'Cuz I'm so pretty?"

"No, because no matter what you do, you're so gentle." Pan giggled. "Even when blowing the roof off the house." Then she laughed outright. "You should've seen Vegeta's face! It almost blasted off the tips of his hair!"

Mik chuckled and looked over at Pan. Images of passing a 17 year old beauty just like her in the school hallways flew through her mind. "Are ya hungry, kid?"

Pan jumped to her feet excitedly, "YEAH!"

Mik stood and walked to the bike, got on, and pulled Pan up behind her. She fastened her only helmet to the kid's head, started the bike and took off to her favorite diner.

* * *

Pan was bubbling with excitement. "You were just like ME when you were a kid! Just last week I had snuck into Trunks' room and put frogs in HIS bed! Boy was he mad!"

The big blond waitress had known Mik since she was a baby. And was now regaling stories to an enthusiastic Pan of her beloved childhood. The victim of her frog incident had been a young boy who wouldn't go out with her in the fourth grade.

Pan wished she could help her new friend. She still seemed so sad, even her laugh was sad. Daddy seemed to make her sadder, and angrier. She didn't want Mik to be with her dad if it was gonna hurt. Trunks thought she was pretty, she wondered if Trunks could make Mik happy.

"I'm gonna go call your family and let them know you are okay." Mik got up and walked to the payphone. She didn't know the number for Gohan's house, so she called Bulma. When the call was answered she heard Trunks declare, "Hello and thank you for calling the sexiest man in the universe what can I DOOO for you?" She also heard a hysterical Goten in the background, "YOU? SEXIEST? In your MENTAL universe maybe!"

"Trunks, it's Mik." "Sweets! Where are you? Is my jacket okay??"

Trunks could practically see her blushing. "Yah it's fine, fits great, think it's my jacket now anyway..." She could practically see Trunks grin, "I want you to give Gohan a message for me... Pan is with me, I didn't want him to worry."

"WHAT??? That little monster, THAT'S where she went to!"

"Monster? She's been a perfect angel to me."

Mik heard a thud. "Trunks? You okay?" She grinned despite herself.

"Ya, I'm okay, I think we have a bad connection tho, I thought you said she was an angel."

Mik laughed. Wow, even her laughter is beautiful.

"So, when you coming home, Mik?"

_What home?_ "I'll bring Pan home soon. We are in Adaccaville and it's quite a drive. I left the bike here and want to bring it back."

She could feel Trunks tense. "Please leave now... I don't feel comfortable with you being there, with Hygram still alive. Please."

She hadn't thought about that... she was putting Pan in danger. "I understand, I'll bring Pan home now, we should be there within three hours."

* * *

Six hours later, Vegeta and Goku had pulled Gohan and Trunks off each other for what seemed like the twentieth time.

"Guys, knock it off, this isn't going to help Pan or Mik!"

"He should've told the rest of us the moment she called, we could've been there before she even hung up the phone!"

"I'm just as worried as you are, Gohan, knock it off!"

"What, worried you won't be able to get into her pants???"

_Oops, Trunks got free, darn_ thought Vegeta as Trunks broke his hold and flew across the room to land a punch across Gohan's face, sending both Goku and Gohan through the wall.

"VEGETA!" Bulma screamed. _Damn! Nothing gets past that woman!_

"What's the matter, Gohan? Worried I will get into her pants?"

Gohan "broke free" of Goku and sent Trunks flying through another wall.

"GOKU!" Bulma screamed again, but doing the first smart thing in his life, he went into hiding. Vegeta started laughing.

It was then that Pan came flying in through the hole in the wall. Immediately everyone was on her.

"KNOCK IT OFF, guys! I've got a message! We've got to hurry!"

Everyone backed down. "I'm all right... but Mik isn't. These men with guns stole her. They hit her with a bat and she wouldn't wake up!" Pan's eyes were gushing with tears. She heard someone ask, 'who?' but it was a moment before she could answer. "A man named Hygram. He wants Bulma. I'm supposed to bring Bulma to him if we want to see Mik alive again."

"I'm going."

"No, Gohan. Pan, did he say why he wanted me?"

Pan nodded rubbing her eyes. "Something about a contract."

Bulma sighed. "Trunks will go, with me. And before everyone starts destroying more of my house, it's because Trunks is just as strong as the rest of you, and he has a reason to be there, he's my vice president."

Pan stopped crying and started getting excited. "Yeah, Trunks'll save her!"

Trunks grabbed his mom. "Okay, brat, lead the way."

Pan took off with Trunks close behind. Gohan, was hot on their tails. Goku was about to take off when Chi-Chi yelled at him. "You want her dead?? He might kill her if everyone shows up."

* * *

"Gohan! What are you doing here, we can take care of this!"

"I'm not gonna leave her with that man again."

"We can handle this!"

"You need someone to cover your back, Trunks. And we are wasting precious time fighting. You guys go in through the front door and I'll keep lookout. Pan, I want you out of there as soon as we land. Go back to Grampa Goku."

Pan nodded to her Dad, that she understood what he was saying. That didn't mean she was going to comply.

"So what happened, Pan?"

"Well after she called Trunks, she said we had to leave NOW! But when we walked outside, someone came up behind us and hit her on the back of the head with a baseball bat. Then they picked us up and threw us in a limo. There was two guys that held her with a knife to her throat and asked me if I knew Bulma Briefs. I said yes. Then they took us to this big house. I didn't want to fight them while they held her like that, so I waited. 

"Smart move, kid."

"Well, they took her into the house and after a few minutes they took me in too. I saw her strapped to a wall. I don't know why they kept me there for so long, but they released me to give a message to Bulma. That she needed to sign a contract with him for Mik's life. Trunks, you'll save her, right?"

"You bet, kid."

"I promise not to put frogs in your bed anymore."

Trunks growled. "I'm holding you to that, brat."

Gohan watched his daughter. _Why is she rooting for Trunks?_

"Or strawberries in your shoes."

"Huh? What strawberries?"

"Uh, never mind."

* * *

Mikayla woke up in a compromising position. Her hands were trapped in some metal gloves that were part of a wall. Her legs were shackled apart from each other as well. And she had an ENORMOUS headache. She groaned and looked up, trying to focus.

"I knew you'd be back, my little angel."

She groaned again, not in pain this time, just displeasure. "I should've killed you. Damn me."

"So much for regrets." He walked up to her and pulled a bat out from behind his back. He pulled back and hammered her legs with enough force to break one. She screamed then and tried to use the strength of it to dispel the pain that pervaded her whole body. The snapping of bone echoed in her ears. "You want more, bitch???" Another club, another snap, another scream to help diffuse the aftermath of the invasion.

She felt the rage again, the same rage with her angel fire. Only more. She glared down at her attacker, and he saw only death in her eyes. He pushed his luck. "Not so tough now, are ya? I'll teach you for what you did to me!"

Her ankle muscles flexed as her rage filled every pore. Her muscles worked over broken shin bones and the pain added to her rage. Her ankle shackles snapped and she caught the baseball bat in another downswing between her thighs. She held it there and began screaming more. Her energy flowed around her, rustling her clothes like the wind. Somewhere, deep inside, she found the need to break her remaining bonds. Pressing her elbows against the wall, she tried to pull her hands from the wall. She screamed harder, deeper, energy flowing to her arms. She looked at Hygram and began growling between screams. He backed away slowly from her, afraid for his life. He never imagined she had grown THIS strong.

Suddenly the gloves broke, and she suspended herself in the air before she hit the ground. She was going to have to fly, her legs were useless. She hung there in front of Hygram and crossed her arms.

"AN...."

Energy appeared.

"GEL..."

She rolled it over her fingertips to her palms. Hygram's eyes grew wide. She thrust her arms forward and before the call for "fire" that damned bat came down over one of her arms. The energy ball she had gathered flew to the wall, untargeted, and blasted through. She caught herself before she fell to the ground. She looked to her side as two more guards filed into the room. She flew out the wall, plowing into Hygram and rolling into the grass with him. Quickly she was in the air again.

She held up her remaining arm, confident she could fire an energy blast with one hand as pissed off as she was, faced Hygram and... and the gun he had pointed at her. She doubted she could stop, or dodge, a bullet.

* * *

"Oh my Kami...."

All around Hygram's compound was rubble. Out on the lawn were four men... surrounding a hovering Mikayla. She had one arm straight out in front of her, palm facing a man with a gun. Her other arm hung limply at her side. She was bleeding badly and her legs didn't look functional. They could hear the man with the gun scream at her. "I'll shoot you, you bitch, don't think I won't! Yer goddamn dead meat!"

"The man with the gun is Hygram, Trunks," Bulma said.

Gohan was off like a shot, heading for the soon to be dead Mr. Hygram. Mikayla sensed another energy approaching and looked up. Hygram looked up too. Then he panicked and before Gohan could reach him, a bullet tore through Mik's shoulder and another through her torso. She fell to the ground. Trunks gently placed his mom on the ground before he dispatched with the other three men that had been around Mik.

Gohan had plowed Hygram into the ground, without a doubt, now deceased. He then ran to Mik's side.

"Mikayla! Mikayla! Can you hear me???"

Her voice was soft, almost inaudible, but it was music to his ears, she was still alive. "You... uh!... bastard! You made him... urg!... Shoot me!... No.... uuuuuuhhhhhhh.... forgiveness!"

Bulma had run up to them. "Gohan! Get her back home! We need to get her into the healing tanks!" Gohan wasted no time. He was nearly halfway home when Trunks came to his mother, picked her up, and followed suit.


	3. Trunks vs. Gohan

Disclaimer: I don't own dragonball z or anything associated with it. But HOT DAMN! I wish I did. I do own Mikayla. I guess that's a start...

Author's Note: or rather, IDIOT'S note... Forgot to tell ya, this takes place 10 years after BUU. Gohan - 28, Mikayla - 27, Trunks - 18, Goten - 17, Pan - 7, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Vegeta, Goku - Ancient. That is all. Thank you.

* * *

They had placed Mik into a room closer to the living area and put someone on watch with her after she spent four days in the tanks. She still hadn't woken up. Gohan, Goten, Goku, Trunks, Bulma, Chi-Chi each took turns watching over her.

Often she would cry or scream in her fitful sleep, and whoever was there would hold her, and she would calm down, but still cry. Sometimes she cried for an hour, sometimes longer. After the first day they had hooked her up to an IV.

Three and a half weeks later, she woke up in Goten's arms, her face soaking wet. She had been crying and she just opened her eyes. She tried to sit up, but her muscles felt weak. Goten sat her up, pulled her into his lap, and let her look around. "Hi," he said, "boy, the others are sure going to be relieved...."

In a voice so small he wasn't even sure she had said something, she asked, "where's Pan?"

Goten smiled at her. She had been out for nearly a month as she was asking about his niece. "In the next room, she's fine."

"I want to see her..."

"Uh... okay." He started to yell but decided against it, he didn't want Mik passing out again so he gently picked her up and walked her into the next room. IV cart trailing behind him. When he entered the room with Pan, Vegeta, and Gohan watching tv, they all looked up at him and started shouting... "oh my kami!" A delicate hand flew to Mik's head, a headache forming. She motioned for Goten to put her down. As he did, she fell to her knees, held out her arms and called for Pan. Pan came rushing into her arms, almost knocking her over but she caught herself, and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sooo sorry, Pan."

"Mik-san, you didn't do anything wrong." She hugged her back.

"Yeah I did... I uh... lured you over here so I could use you to stand back up. I've fallen and..." Mik chuckled exhaustedly. Pan hugged her tighter. Mik stood up slowly. "Hey guys, what's going on?" She purposely avoided looking at Gohan.

"Hmph, we were wondering if you were ever going to wake up. I've never seen a woman sleep so much."

"I'm glad I'm alive too, Vegeta-san. Where's Hygram?"

"Dead." She still refused to look at him. She reached down to scratch something itchy on her arm and meet with a lump. "Urg..." She looked down at the IV and gently pulled the needle and tape from her arm. "I hate these things. How long was I out?"

Pan was hugging her legs now. "Three weeks! They still made me go to school!"

Bulma came out of the kitchen then and noticed her. "What are you doing up, young lady, you need your rest!"

"No, please I'm fine..."

"Fine my ass! Get your butt back into bed now!" Mik scampered past Goten and back to the bed. Bulma followed suit. "Now then, we need to discuss a few things." Gohan had come into the room and Mik glared at him. She knew she could have him removed by telling Bulma she didn't want him there. But for some reason she wanted him there. Even though all she felt was anger at him. He was the reason she got shot! Even she wasn't stupid enough to have charged Hygram with a loaded gun!

"We decided it would be in your best interest to stay here, for the meantime. Goku is going to train you with your energy attacks. Here."

"Bulma, I can't impose on you any more than I have. I need to get my own place, and a job..."

"Nonsense! You're staying right here! Now are you hungry?"

She put her hand on her belly and thought about it. "Famished actually."

Bulma smiled. "What would you like?"

Mik began to drool. "Pizza sounds wonderful right now. A lot of pizza."

"I'll go put in the call, it's time for everyone's dinner anyway." With that, she left the room. Mik glanced around the room, she wanted to do something but she didn't know what to do.

"If you get up, I'll tell Bulma." She jerked her head back to Gohan. She looked exhausted... and beautiful. "Looks like you and Pan bonded pretty well."

Mik smiled, she couldn't help it. The girl was cute.

Gohan made his way to the bed and sat on the edge. "I know I'll never understand what you went through, I know I can't change it either. No matter how much I want to. I know we've both changed. But some things haven't changed. The way the sound of your voice affects me. The gentleness your eyes carry, even when trying to stare me down. All the things I fell in love with about you. Things no one could take away from you, that you don't even know about."

_The intelligent glint in his eyes, his laughter, his mischievous nature, kami! What am I thinking????_

"The fact that I know, even though you may not have done it in years, the next time there's a storm, you'll be outside laughing in the rain. Just like you used to. You can't deny that."

"Gohan... I'm a woman again, and more importantly, I'm ALLOWED to be one with nothing holding me back. I... I don't know what I want... I am kinda... attracted... to Trunks you know... I have been for about a year now... he is quite the stud... and funny and smart... sigh... Is something wrong, Gohan?"

Gohan had jumped off the bed and was growling heavily, trying to control his anger. _TRUNKS?? What in kami's name could she see in Trunks!_

"Look, Mikayla, we aren't just talking about some stupid little teenage crush!"

"Stupid! Gohan, how dare you!" In the next instant she was pulled off the bed and into his arms. He leaned down and kissed her, hard, growling against her lips. She shivered. This time, he wasn't going to be foolish enough to stop. Until he felt her pass out. She fell backwards over his arm and he let out a sigh. _My poor baby._

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! Daddy broke Mik's back!!"

Vegeta, Bulma, Goten, and Trunks were over Pan viewing the situation before them. Mik was hung over Gohan's arm. Her back obviously not broken but they were still curious as to what happened. "He yanked her off the bed, kissed her, then she fell over, her back broken!"

"Knock it off, her back isn't broken. She's just... not fully recovered ." He laid her back on the bed then and covered her with a blanket.

"I don't blame her for passin' out, I would too if I had to kiss Gohan." Gohan glared at Trunks. "All's fair in love and war, man."

At that moment, Mik jumped up from her pretend slumber, leapt from the room, and into a cozy, comfy chair in the tv room. She was quickly followed by a surprised Bulma, uninterested Vegeta, a smirking Trunks, growling Gohan and a laughing Pan. "When can I start training again?"

"Oh no you don't, I want you in bed for at least one week."

Now Mik growled. "All right, fine! But just one week."

* * *

Later that night, Trunks brought her dinner to her room, alone. Mik figured Gohan had gone home finally or Vegeta was keeping him tied up. "Where would you like this, sweets?"

"Oh just put it on the night table." Just as he was bent over, laying the tray of food down, she jumped on her hands, supporting all her weight off the bed there, and threw a kick to his head. He blocked it easily, of course.

"What are you doing," he said through a smirk.

"I'm bored, I want to train."

"Mom'll kill you."

"Then I better learn how to defend myself."

He pushed her leg away, she landed on her knees and he blocked the punch she threw to his face. "Gohan will be mad." He was smiling now.

"Ooohhh, you're scared of Gohan? I understand. I didn't know he was stronger than you."

She threw another punch which he blocked. He then grabbed her wrists and twisted her arms behind her back, and pulled her a little closer... "What if I'm not in the mood for training?" he said as looked down at her.

They heard noise right outside the door and she dove for the covers as he ran for the door. It was opened, right in his face. An impression of his forehead left in the door. Mik jumped from the sheets as if she had just been awoken. "What??? Who's there! Trunks? What are you doing in here??"

"Food," he said as he chuckled and pointed to the tray by her table.

"Gohan! What are you doing?" She noticed the figure coming through the door and pulled her blanket up to her chin.

"I've seen whatever it is you are hiding many times before, why hide it now?" he smirked. She growled.

"Well, goodbye, Trunks."

"Oh, goodbye, Gohan, see you later."

Gohan grabbed the younger Saiyan's collar and yanked him out of the room.

"Gohan!"

"Be right back, baby." Gohan closed the door to a yelling, "I'm not your baby!"

"She doesn't want you, Gohan, get over it. And she's a free woman... free to pursue other avenues."

"Like yours?"

"If she wants to, yes." Gohan wanted to blast that smile right off his face.

"Look, BOY, she may have a mild crush on you, but she's in love with me. I can still feel it every time we kiss."

"Which has been all of what... two times?"

"And how many times have you kissed her, Romeo?"

"Well... none... yet."

"Well none EVER if I can help it. I love her, Trunks, please back off. She and I have history and I've spent the last few years looking for HER. Kami, I love her so much!"

Trunks sighed. "It's her decision, Gohan. Don't force her into anything and I promise I won't either. But if it's me she chooses, _you_ need to back off. Got it?"

Gohan growled but nodded. Although he had no intention of losing this war, he didn't like the battlefield. But he knew this woman and knew his friend. She was not a lady to be won over with money.

* * *

The very next morning...

"Seventy-eight... Seventy-nine... Eighty... Eighty-one... Eighty-two... Eighty-oh shit..."

Trunks entered the room while she was in mid-sit-up. He smiled at her. "I promise not to tell."

Mik smirked and stood up. "As long as you accept my present," he finished.

"Eh? What present?" She grabbed a towel and started wiping the sweat off her body. He held out a sketch book and a set of charcoal pencils. "For you." She held out a hand and hesitantly accepted his gift.

"It's been so long... since I've done this..."

"I figured you could use something to keep you busy. Well at least something my mom would approve of." He motioned to the floor where she had been exercising, both of them knowing what would be said about her little workout sessions. Vegeta would be satisfied she wasn't laying around in bed all day, but Bulma would hit the roof.

"Maybe this'll make it easier for you to not get caught if half the time you are in bed with something interesting to do."

Mikayla sat back against the pillows. She opened the pack of pencils and noticed they were already sharpened and came with a sharpener and eraser. She pulled one out and cautiously opened the book to the first blank page. She started slowly at first, gaining in speed with assurity. It was like the spring cherry blossoms coming back after a long, tough winter.

Trunks laid down on the bed and watched her work for an hour. When she was done she looked over the book and smiled at him. She tore the page out and handed it to him. "For you. Thank you."

His eyes ran over the page. It was a picture of his father, with that same look of pride and contentment she had seen on Vegeta's face whenever he looked at his son. Trunks was speechless. Even when asked if he liked it, all he could do was nod. He had never seen his father look so... so... beautiful.

He looked up at her then and found his tongue. "Wow... I... would like to have this framed if it's all right with you..."

Mike breathed a sigh of relief. She wasn't sure what he thought and hoped it was an appropriate thank you. She smiled then.

"Well, we finally got rid of Gohan, by the way. He and Pan went to go find a house in the city today and he was successful. I guess he's looking for a job too."

Mik sighed. "That's what I need to do. As soon as I'm out of this bed. Unless of course... you would like to bring me some want ads," she winked at him.

"Even with paying my folks back, which I'm positive they won't let you do, you have enough money where you don't have to work. So why look for a job?"

"Isn't it obvious? After all the hell I've been through, I just want a normal life."

He nodded. His view of normality was drastically different. After all, he is the heir to a multi-billion dollar company and one of the few remaining survivors of an alien race.

"I just want quiet and... and to be left alone."

He smirked at her. "Surely not completely alone." He got up then and went over to the dresser by the door and put the picture carefully down. He came back over to her on the bed and removed the book and pencils from her grasp, setting them aside. He leaned towards her face and closed his eyes...

"Well... maybe not completely alone..." she moaned out against his lips as he brushed them to hers for a light kiss, following quickly with a deeper one. He released her after a couple of minutes and pulled away about two inches. "I need to go, but I'll come visit you later, okay, sweets?"

She smiled at him and nodded and he gave her another quick kiss before heading out the door, carefully snatching his picture before he did so. She was left alone with her thoughts and she didn't like where they were heading.

_What the hell am I doing thinking of GOHAN?? Trunks is way hot, a good kisser... not as great as Gohan but... ARG! There I go again, what the hell am I doing?_

There's something there still, for him, you can't deny that.

Yeah, I can.

No, you can't.

Yeah, I can.

Can what?

Deny my feelings for him. ARG! This has got to be the all time low in maturity. I just tricked myself into thinking something I don't want to think about!

She grumbled. "Gohan, you dumbass, get outta mah head!" she hissed to herself. "Trunks... think of Trunks..." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Thoughts of lavender hair filled her head, pretty blue eyes, and sharp facial features danced behind her eye lids. She saw him smiling and heard his mischievous chuckle. She imagined him leaning in for a kiss and having claimed it, he leaned back again and she saw dark hair and eyes.

_"I knew it was me you really loved, baby."_

Her eyes flew open and she cursed him. "Goddammit Gohan! I'm not your baby!"

All of the sudden, she was pummeled with the feeling of being watched and by the sense of a familiar energy. "Oh no," she breathed to herself. Without looking up, she knew who was in her doorway.

"Talking to me when I'm not around, eh? It must be love."

"I don't love you, Gohan!"

"It's okay, I'm patient, I can wait." He took a good look at her beautiful amethyst eyes glaring at him and crumbled. "Hell, no I can't." He was across the room and had her in his arms, and on his lips, before she could blink.

_Oh kami, this feels soooooo right, just admit it and be done with it already! You... love... him!_

Gohan pulled back a little and started kissing her jawline and down to her neck. She sighed.

"Gohan... please... I want.... to take everything... slowly... please?"

"Say you're mine and I'll slow down." He worked his way to the other side of her neck.

"I'm not announcing myself as anyone's property, especially not yours! That defeats the whole purpose of my point."

"Suit yourself." He moved back to her lips again. She shoved him only to move him about an inch.

"You're impossible!"

"Difficult, not impossible." Again he kissed her. Again she tried to push away but he was too strong. Her feelings for him were way too strong. "Talk to Trunks, tell him to back off, and I'll slow down." He kissed her again, cutting off her answer. But her growl against his lips told him she was conflicted. He was positive the only thing getting in his way now was her anger. Trunks, he confidently felt, was out of the picture. But ten years of anger was going to be more difficult to eradicate than her desire for the young Saiyan prince.

She started getting angry then and pounded on him, trying to get him to release her... to no avail. Only when he pulled back to breath and she attempted a shot to his face (which he caught) did he realize she was getting really mad. She wasn't playing around.

"Just who do you think you are, mister?"

"The man who loves you. Will love you for the rest of his life."

"WRONG! You... are the man that destroyed my life!" She collapsed and sobbed in his arms. He held her for a long time, what seemed like hours. He watched out her window and saw morning, turn into afternoon, turn into evening. For the first time in ten years she cried, while awake, without trying to hold it back.

She finally fell asleep in his arms, drained and exhausted. The whole time he thought about what she said. One particular thought blared through his head often and hard. _Why wasn't I there to protect her?_

* * *

Pan sat outside the bedroom door all day long, diverting people away from it. Claiming that the occupant was resting and desired not to be disturbed. Trunks was the hardest to convince to leave her be. He had come down to see her five times.

Pan was busy with thoughts of her own too. Mainly concerning the little talk she was going to have to have with her father for making Mikayla cry.

* * *

He laid the sleeping angel down on the bed. With his sleeve he wiped her drenched cheeks. Her crying had subsided for now. He felt truly awful, and desperately wanted to make things right by her world, a world he wanted part of more than anything. After one last, longing look to her quiet form, he left the room.

"Dad!" Pan spoke, in a harsh whisper. "We have to talk!" She followed him into the Brief's living room.

He sighed. "What about?"

"Mikayla. Daddy, why do you have to make her cry and run away?"

"Honey, do you understand what happened to Mik?"

"A little... I think. That bad man would beat her, right?"

"Well yeah, but it's more than that. First of all, a long time ago, Mik and I were in love with each other. I thought we would get married. But I married your mother instead."

"Why?"

"I think because I didn't understand what was going on. But Mikayla did. That's probably the reason she was so quick to run to her parent's when they told her not to. Because she figured she had nothing left here. But I never forgot her. And that's why I've been looking for her. I still love her and I KNOW she still loves me."

"Then why is she so mad at you?"

"When she left me, we didn't know she was gonna have a baby. When the man beat her, he killed the baby. She found out she was pregnant after it was dead. The only piece of me she had left and I wasn't there to protect either of them."

"Then she got shot 'cuz of you. Boy, dad, you should probably just let Trunks have her. He makes her laugh and makes her happy."

Gohan started growling, then yelled at his daughter, "just who's side are you on, anyway?!?!"

Pan was thoughtful and quiet while she answered. "Mikayla's. She's my friend."

Gohan sighed. "If she can forgive me, and get over her anger, and we get married... she'll be your new mother."

Pan seemed conflicted, so Gohan let it rest on that. "C'mon, squirt, let's go home." She silently obeyed. As they were leaving, they bumped into Bulma.

"Hey, Gohan. Quick question for ya."

"Shoot, Bulma."

"I know it's so soon after her coma, but Trunks says she's restless. Do you think Mikayla could handle your father's training now?"

"Absolutely. She's pretty tough and I think she's recuperated enough. She can handle it."

"Great! I'll call Goku tonight and tell him she can start tomorrow."

"Hey, daddy? Can I train with grampa too? PLEASE!?!?!"

Gohan and Bulma chuckled and looked at each other. "Okay with you, Bulma?"

"Sure, kiddo. They are gonna start early, think you can handle it?"

"Oooooh yeah!"

"Done then!"

"Hey, Bulma, you aren't really jealous of Mik training under Vegeta, are you?"

"Nah, but I don't want to give him anything extra to tease me with."

Gohan laughed. "I understand. Well, we'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"All righty. Night, Gohan. Night, kiddo."

"Night, Bulma-san!"

* * *

The next morning, Goku entered Mikayla's room and walked to her bedside. He had to sort through the sheets to find her head. It took a couple of minutes, she was tangled up pretty good. When he found her, he nudged her, trying to wake her up.

"... mmmm.... go... han..."

He smiled down at her and tried to nudge harder. "Mikayla... wakey wakey!"

"uh... he'll... shoot... hmmm"

Vegeta chose that moment to kick the door fully open, resulting in a very loud bang. Mikayla woke, screaming and grasping at her stomach.

"Vegeta!" Goku scolded, "that wasn't very nice!"

Mikayla just sat on the bed panting. "Oh shit!" She saw the two men in her room, and recognizing them, calmed herself down. Goku looked at her with concern.

"Another nightmare?"

She stared at Goku blankly and nodded after a moment.

"Hmph, well if you are up to it, the woman says you can train with Kakkarrot today."

"Kakkarrot?"

"Me!" Goku pointed to himself and giggled. Vegeta just "hmphed" again and walked away. Bulma came into the room carrying breakfast and clothes. Mikayla looked at her. "Really?"

"Yup, really." She replied, "but eat and shower first. And I've brought you a fresh outfit. I have the same pants you wore before, but I made you a special top. The material is constrictive to help, um, hold you in place, but it's cut is revealing, no sleeves, low neckline, to allow for movement. I also made arm bands to cover from elbow to wrist of the same material. The fabric is strong, but won't chaf with perspiration. The top also has lacing in the front so you can fit it perfectly to your body."

Mikayla laughed. "It would take a woman to be so thoroughly in tune with what another woman needs. Thank you, Bulma."

"No sweat, kid, now eat!" Bulma placed a tray on her bed, and ushered Goku out of the room. She followed close behind, and shut the door with more gentleness than was used to open it.

Mikayla wasted no time. She wolfed down her food and jumped in the shower. She washed, jumped out, and dressed quickly. She opted out of the boots left to her, and found her own black leather ones, wanting to begin training in the wide three inch heels. She noticed the arm bands had laces too, but all she had to do was tug them on and she tightened and tied them with the help of her teeth.

She looked around the room and noticed a mirror. Hesitantly, she went and stood in front of it and stared at her reflection. It's been so long since she'd noticed those deep purple orbs, hidden behind green for so long and her hair... it was growing...

She ran her hands down the front of her new armor. It revealed some cleavage, not a lot, but enough she knew would make certain... boys... take notice. It had been awhile since she had even shown any part of a bare breast.

Things were changing fast. She hardly recognized herself. _Well, time to go train._ She pulled away from the mirror and walked into the living room, where she suspected everyone was waiting.

* * *

Mikayla surveyed the scene in the room. Pan, Goku, and Vegeta were on the couch watching a TV program, Gohan was leaning against a wall, watching the TV as well, and Trunks was leaning back on the back two legs of a chair, precariously balancing himself and a pencil on his nose. She giggled. Everyone but Vegeta looked over at her. Trunks was the first to speak.

"Damn! You look _good!_"

Trunks also found himself vaulting backwards to the floor after Gohan back-fisted his face. Mikayla glared at him.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

He pointed to Pan. "She wanted to join you guys in training."

Mikayla went to Trunks and helped him up.

"You okay?"

"Uh, yeah, the back of my head hurts a little."

"He'll live," Gohan grumbled.

While she knew Trunks' strength, she decided to play up to his little catastrophe, just to irritate Gohan.

"Oh, you poor baby! Here... a little kiss will make it feel better." She held his face in her hands and lightly kissed his cheek. When Goku saw Gohan start to power up in a jealous rage, he stepped in and pushed Gohan and Mikayla out the door. Pan bounced after them.

"Well, time to get started!" he quipped. "Bulma gave me lunch capsules so we are all set!" He made his way out the door and took off flying. The other three took off after him.

They landed on a far corner of Capsule Corp. property that was void of any sort of population. Gohan sat back against a tree and watched his father train his daughter and the love of his life for the next few hours. He was content and peaceful, despite the various explosions from energy blasts on the terrain around him, especially since Trunks wasn't around.

_Just who does that guy think he is, trying to steal MY woman. Huh?_ Gohan awoke from his reverie in time to duck the energy blast that blew off the top of the tree he was resting on. He glared over at a giggling Pan and Mik. He heard Goku scolding them.

"You two should really be more careful, someone could get hurt. You have to learn control."

"Control, right, Goku-san," Mik said, then she whispered to Pan "control it right his head next time." They giggled again, earning glares from both of the men. _However,_ Mik thought, _he did look kinda cute when he was startled there for a second. Kami! What am I thinking???_ She caught Gohan's glare and turned away blushing.

_Huh? That was strange, why is she blushing? Hmmm, she's so cute though. I could stare at her all day._

After about an hour of unsuccessfully trying to manage an energy ball, Mikayla couldn't stand it any longer. "SON GOHAN! Stop staring at me! Goku, I can't concentrate with your son gawking at me, PLEASE make him leave??"

Gohan burst out laughing and Goku glanced over at him. "Mikayla, sometimes we can't control the distractions around us," Goku began, "so we need to learn to work with them. You're going to have to continue with him there and learn to accept that he's not going to move and to work through it."

Mikayla could only growl. _That sneaky little conniving little devious little.... ggggggrrrrrr!_ She was determined now to ignore him. But it was awfully hard... and he was awfully cute. And she remembered just how his kisses made her feel...

Gohan had tackled her before Pan's blast hit her, and rolled with her safely out of the way. He landed on top of her and looked down at her beautiful, clueless face. "You're awfully cute when you're about to be disintegrated." He told her. She growled and pushed him off her. Standing up, she was face to face with an irritated Goku. "You need to focus! So far, every time I've seen you train, you've been incompetent! How could Vegeta stand this?? You could've just died you know!"

"I'm sorry, Goku-san! It won't happen again, I promise."

For the rest of the day, she was able to put Gohan out of her mind and continue as a model pupil. They walked into the Brief's household and Bulma invited them to stay for dinner, much to Mikayla's annoyance. Trunks noticed the tension between Mik and Gohan and thought he could score some major points right now. He walked over to Mik and started rubbing her shoulders. "You look exhausted, how about a nice little shoulder rub?"

"Oh, that would be so wonderful, it's been a long day." Gohan glared at Trunks as he grinned evilly and led her to the couch, without taking his hands off her. He started to deeply massage her sweaty shoulder muscles, taking in her scent like a fine perfume. _Damn, she smells good._

"Uh... Trunks... that feels soooo good! Oh!"

She began moaning and leaning into the skillful hands at her back and Gohan.... snapped. He grabbed Trunks by the front of his shirt and hauled him off the couch. "Enough is ENOUGH!" he yelled, "We are having this out NOW once and for all!"

Trunks jerked out of Gohan's grasp and glared at him. "Fine with me, let's go." They walked out of the house leaving a stunned Mikayla on the couch.

For hours they fought over the Capsule Corp. Compound. Vegeta and Goku had run out shortly after the fighting and were still there, waiting to haul off their respective offspring. Both had put everything into the fight, had powered up beyond Super Saiyan, Trunks using Final Flash, Gohan the Kamehameha, kicking, punching, moving so fast only their fathers could tell what was happening.

"Pathetic." Vegeta finally snorted. "All this wasted energy over a woman."

"Huh? Ya think?"

"Don't be dense, Kakkarrot. And you'll never find me acting this way over a woman."

"What about that time with Yamcha, when he tried to hit on Bulma after Trunks was born?"

Vegeta just growled a warning at Goku.

"Or last week, that man in the restaurant that was looking down Bulma's dress?"

"Enough!"

"Or..."

"Don't make me kill you."

Goku wisely shut his mouth and watched Trunks pound Gohan into the ground from the air. Vegeta chuckled. He disappeared and reappeared in front of his son. "Stop this stupidity now. She is gone."

Gohan groaned from the ground, "What do you mean, gone?"

Vegeta smirked down at him. "Feel for her energy." Both of the younger Saiyans felt out for Mikayla. She was... gone. "She's been gone for a few hours now. And by the way she looked when she left, I don't think she'll be coming back for awhile."


	4. You Didn't Think I'd Forget HIM Now Did ...

Disclaimer: I don't own: dragonball z; Leann Rimes or her song 'Can't Fight the Moonlight.' I do own Mikayla. No stealing now!

Author's Note: THREE YEARS LATER: Gohan - 31, Mikayla - 30, Trunks - 21, Goten - 20, Pan - 10, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Vegeta, Goku - Still Ancient. Part IV and V are song fics and are more for fun than for anything else. Part VI will be getting back into the action.

"Okay, class, on Monday we will begin our new segment on Greek mythology. Your weekend assignment will be a three page essay, typed/single-spaced, on your favorite Norse deity. I have last week's essays on Norse heroes graded and ready to pass out. You may leave as soon as yours is collected. Have a great weekend and see you all Monday."

Gohan is a teacher at his old high school, Orange Star High. His subject is World Mythology and he is among one of the favorites around the quad. He is firm, yet kind, strict, yet gentle, and very, very intelligent. He often helps students during study hall with other classes.

He began searching the rest of the world's myths and legends for answers to questions on his own race, trying to seal the gaps Vegeta couldn't, or wouldn't. The solidarity he felt brought him to where he is today, handing out essays to students hopeful of earning praise from their respected teacher. They tried genuinely hard to please him. And in the process, they learned more than they knew.

Each student always took a moment to read his private comments to them before they bolted to the door, usually ecstatic that Mr. Son had been generous or lenient. But he hadn't been. His kids were just deserving.

As the last student left the classroom, he sat at his desk and began to work on grading the previous day's assignments. He had just started when his beautiful daughter came bounding into his room, followed by an exasperated Goten.

"Daddy! Daddy! You're NEVER gonna guess what!!"

"Pan! Slow down!"

"Jeez, Goten, you are becoming such a little snail!"

"Pan! That wasn't nice! Apologize to your uncle!"

"All right! All right! Jeez! Sorry, Uncle Goten, now show him the thing!"

"What thing?"

Goten place an extravagant looking invitation in front of him. The envelope was light purple, and printed on the front in black script read, "The Son Family: Goku, ChiChi, Gohan, Pan, and Goten." As he picked it up and opened it, Goten added, "it was hand delivered by a man with five black boxes. Each box had one of our names on them. Dad's and mine were black and purple suits, mom's was a very tasteful and expensive looking dress, also black and purple, and Pan's was..."

"These cool black pants with a purple belly shirt and bandana, and a long black jacket, with black boots!" Pan interrupted.

"We didn't open yours."

Gohan pulled out the purple card inside. The front piqued his interest ten notches higher than it had already had been raised. It read, "The Fighting Stance." He opened it and scanned through the printed information. Grand Opening. Date and Time. Martial Arts. Music. Live House Band. Dancing. Cyber-Bar. The handwritten info on the top stated the Son and Brief Families were to be special guests with a place of honor and a promise of royal treatment.

"Now read the back." Gohan glanced questioningly at his brother as he flipped the card over. He saw this cryptic poem:

  
For Black and Blue, their love divine   
And Black and Black a night to dine   
Against Black and Purple, who will win   
When Green and Red shall meet them all again 

"Hmmm..." He opened the card again and noted the date this time. Aprill 22. Bulma and Vegeta's Anniversary. It was also a Friday. That day marked the end of the 3rd quarter of school so he knew it well. It was a day off.

"We can go, right, daddy? PLEASE?"

Gohan was very intrigued. "What did dad say?" he asked Goten.

"He said it sounded like fun. I think it'd be great too. Mom... was suspicious. Then she saw her dress. Since then, her and Bulma have been on the phone talking non-stop about it... their dresses, make-up, hair, things like that."

"Well... looks like we're going."

Pan jumped up and down, did back flips around the room, much to her dad's dismay, on the tables. She was doing what Goten could only describe as, "hootin' 'n hollerin'."

Gohan decided it would be a good break. For the last three years, he'd been searching the internet for any trace of any kind of a paper trail that Mikayla might've left behind. Nothing. It was as if she didn't exist. He couldn't even find her energy. After all her training it was much stronger and he couldn't even find a hint that it existed.

She couldn't simply have vanished. But he knew they belonged together. He wouldn't give up. One night off wouldn't hurt his search.

* * *

The big night fast approaching. A week before the event a man showed up, the same one as before and requested their RSVPs. Both families responded their delight to attend and they were told a limo would pick them up at 6:00 on that night. 

* * *

April 22nd. Friday night. 

The limo passed the long line of people waiting to get into the new club and pulled around to the back. It was a three story building with a giant purple neon sign on top. The Fighting Stance. Everyone in the car was on edge with excitement.

Gohan looked at his mom. She hadn't yelled all day. She was, however, bouncing in her seat giving her husband, sons, and granddaughter a "manners test." For once her family wasn't complaining. The car stopped, and the door opened. Goku stepped out and held his hand out for his wife. Goten followed, then Gohan, holding his hand for Pan. They stood a moment when someone familiar opened the back door. Someone green.

"Greetings, Earthlings," he grinned. The shocked expressions on their faces was what he had been waiting three years for. And there was still more to come.

"PICCOLO!" they all exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" Gohan was really excited now.

"I own the place, kid."

"No way!" Goku was about to jump out of his suit.

"We need to join up with Vegeta before I give you the grand tour."

Everyone just stood and gaped at him. This was too much. They all found their voices. At the same time.

"How did you do all this?"

"Where'd you get the idea?"

"I didn't know you were interested in night clubs!"

"How did Bulma get Vegeta to agree to be here?"

"No wonder our suits fit perfectly!"

The Namek smirked. "Hold all questions until the end of the tour." He looked directly at Gohan. "I guarantee a night of surprises."

Piccolo was dressed in a suit similar to the Saiyans' and wore a purple bandana, like Pan's, to hide his antennae. He looked sharp. Gohan never thought he'd see his mentor so dressed up. He wished he'd brought a camera. Piccolo might've killed him but it would've been worth it.

The Sons followed him through the door, and into a large room with couches. Chi-Chi saw her best friend sitting on a couch, annoying her husband, and ran to greet her. Piccolo let the two families chat amongst themselves before he cleared his throat.

"It's time to start. The doors will open to the public in an hour and the show will begin shortly after that." Everyone had quieted down and was intently listening to him. "To my left are the bathrooms, an elevator, and the security room. We have cameras in every part of the club from the bar to the training locker rooms."

"Training locker rooms?"

"We?"

Piccolo just grinned and continued on. "Follow me." He turned to the right. The group followed. "Here we have two of five dressing rooms." He turned left down a short hallway. "Complete with bathrooms. This last room is the Med Center Room. To attend a fighter's injuries." He stopped at an elevator just past the Med room and pressed the up button. The doors opened and everyone stepped in. Piccolo pressed the button for the second floor.

"Gohan. Goten. We will be entering the kitchen soon and I want you to restrain your dad." Goku just giggled. They reached their floor and left the elevator. They saw more couches as they stepped forward and turned left around a corner. Goku started to sniff the air and drool. Taking that as their cue, each Son son grabbed a giggling Goku's arm.

Piccolo smirked again. "You will be well fed soon. Dinner is not ready yet. To your left is the other three dressing rooms." He turned to the right. "And up ahead... the kitchen." They headed through the kitchen where there were no less than 10 five star chefs busily preparing a feast. It took some effort, but Goku was finally tugged back out the kitchen through the waiter's doors without him so much as getting a crumb of food.

As they left the kitchen they stood in silent awe. There appeared before them an auditorium environment. They barely glanced at the bar to their left and the pool tables in front of them. They were staring down to the stage below. Piccolo's voice was heard then.

"This is the second floor up here. The stage in the corner of the building down there is on the first floor. We have three tiers of tables with four columns of stairs going down to the performance area and dance floor in front of the stage. Beneath the second floor is the garage and storage area and in the front corner is the stairs coming up to this level from the front door. There are 60 tables and 8 pool tables. Now follow me to your tables. It's time for dinner."

Even Goku was silent as they were led down to the front center tables. The three long tables were combined into one long table with place cards. Facing the stage, they sat (from left to right) Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, Goten, Chi-Chi, Goku, Gohan, and Pan. As they sat, plates and plates of food appeared before them from a fleet of waiters. Bulma noticed the computers on the tables and started fiddling with one.

"The computers are to place orders to the bar or the kitchen. You make an order directly onto the computer and it is sent to its respective destination. The order and your table number is received and when it is completed it is sent to your table by a waiter. It's called our 'cyber-bar' as all communique is done via the internet. There are also other internet windows available for use, for a fee of course, to go 'surfing.' There is also a 'panic button' if a problem should arise. Someone in our office is constantly monitoring the network to make sure there are none. But if a customer should make a mistake, it can easily be fixed or the system rebooted on a single machine from his location.

"Everything you need is on the house tonight, compliments of me and my partner."

"Partner?"

"We are celebrating a multitude of things tonight. An anniversary, our opening, a reunion... and a decision that's been a long time coming."

"What decision?"

"You will all find out soon enough. Now eat, and if you need anything, just ask. I will be back stage and keeping an eye on you all." With that thought, he headed across the dance floor and up the stage. They noticed then, the band that was warming up and doing some last minute revisions to the stage set-up.

Gohan started doing some thinking. _What the heck is going on here? This is so not like Piccolo. He mentioned a partner. I wonder who it is? This kinda looks like something Krillin might get into. Hmmmm._

About an hour later, the tables around them were completely filled and Piccolo had come onto the stage, taken a cordless microphone into his hand, and began to speak.

"This is The Fighting Stance. The dance floor is closed right now but will be open after the martial arts performance later. I have a special treat tonight for my friends and special guests. The opening acts are dedicated to them." Piccolo walked down off the stage and to the front tables, pulling a chair up between Gohan and Pan.

"Piccolo... how are you gonna be able to handle the noise?"

Piccolo said nothing put pulled out a pair of earplugs from his ears and replaced them. Gohan chuckled.

"Gohan... I have a surprise for you. And no matter what you see... you have to stay in your seat."

"Huh? What's going on, Piccolo?"

Piccolo chuckled, bowed his head and closed his eyes. He let go of the shield he was keeping up for the last three years, hiding his energy... and that of another. Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, and Goku tensed up and glanced around the room looking for the sudden power surge they felt... a familiar one at that. Gohan on the other hand, could never forget the feel of that energy... no more than he could forget the color of her eyes.

He jumped up and yelled for her. "Mikayla!"

As if on cue, she walked out on the stage, microphone in hand. Piccolo jerked him back down to his chair. "You have to contain yourself! She has a show to do! You will have a chance with her later."

Gohan couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her hair was longer, a little past her shoulders. It was straight and beautiful, it looked so soft and he was aching to touch it, touch her, hold her... and blast her into the next dimension for leaving him. She was wearing black pants, and a dark plum top, with sheer black sleeves, and lacing up the front.

Pan was bouncing in her seat, waving her arms, and yelling for her.

Mikayla waved back and spoke into the microphone. "Pan-baby. I told you I'd be back. I missed you." Pan looked away, blushing, as the crowd chuckled. Gohan just glared at her. _When did they talk??_

Goku, Goten, and Trunks were all laughing, while the women were chatting excitedly about Piccolo and his partner. Vegeta was, well... Vegeta. He just sat there smirking.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen. I heard you met my business associate, Mr. Piccolo. I am Ms. Mikayla, but please, call me 'Mik.' Before we get started let me explain how The Fighting Stance works. I'm going to open the show tonight with some music, no dancing or martial arts yet. Just some dedication pieces. Then we'll have a 15 minute break, then move on to our highlight of the night for another 45 minutes.

"I have personally selected masters who want to share with you my vision. They are talented, quick, and excited to get things going. They have a lot of energy they are going to be sharing with you tonight. All performances will be done to music, courtesy of our house band, Defensive Block. All fights are real. No holds barred. Only two rules. One, no one hits my face." A few chuckles were heard. "And two, men will not be hit in 'sensitive manly' areas." More chuckles. "After another 15 minute break, the floor will be open to dancing for another 45 minutes. And that is how the night will continue. Fights. Break. Dancing. Break."

Mikayla went on to explain the use of the cyber-bar, the pool tables, club hours and days, and all the other skematics. Some nights might feature celebrity bands. The Fighting Stance web-site. When she was done, she paused and looked around a moment, taking in all the customers. They were packed. And anxious.

The house lights dimmed. Mikayla spoke. "For black and blue, their love divine, and black and black, a night to dine. Against black and purple, who will win, when green and red shall meet them all again."

Another pause. "Son Gohan... this is for you." She walked down the three steps of the stage and the music started up. She began her song.

  
_Under a lover's sky gonna be with you   
And no one's gonna be around   
If you think that you won't fall, well just wait until   
'Til the sun goes down   
Underneath the star life, starlight   
There's a magical feeling so right   
It will take you in tonight_

She made her way to in front of Gohan and danced for him seductively.

  
_You can try to resist, try to hide from my kiss   
But you know, but you know that you   
Can't fight the moonlight   
Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart   
Don't you know, but you know that you   
Can't fight the moonlight   
No, you can't fight it, It's gonna get to your heart_

She moved on, dancing around for everyone else, but her gaze kept falling on him.

  
_There's no escaping love   
Once a gentle breeze weaves it's spell upon your heart   
No matter what you think it won't be too long, till you're in my arms   
Underneath the star life starlight   
We'll be lost in the rhythm so right   
It will steal your heart tonight   
You can try to resist, try to hide from my kiss   
But you know, but you know that you   
Can't fight the moonlight   
Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart   
But you know, but you know that you   
Can't fight the moonlight_

She finished her song in front of Gohan again. As the last chords of music died out she waited for the crowd's reaction. It only took a moment before everyone was cheering and applauding. It had been a good starting song for them, but by the glazed over look Gohan was giving her, she wasn't so sure it was for him.


	5. The Weight Off My Shoulders

Gohan came to his senses and growled at Piccolo. "You've been hiding her these last few years!? Are you with her?" he demanded.

"Don't be a dumbass, Gohan. I felt the fight between you and Trunks years ago and sought her out. I was going to force her back to you, but after we talked I agreed she needed time to heal. She's strong... for a human. I even helped her... on the condition she come back."

Gohan gave him a blank look.

"You have your father's grasp on reality." Piccolo whapped him upside the back of his head.

"Hey!" he complained.

"She wants you back, stupid, and she's waiting for your answer."

Gohan looked up to see Mikayla looking at him expectantly. The crowd was still cheering. He looked into those beautiful amethyst eyes and smiled.

Piccolo growled out next to him, "are you happy now?"

Gohan nodded, still not taking his eyes off his love.

Mikayla let out the breath she had been holding in and smiled. She looked around and noticed Trunks. He didn't look too happy. She smiled to him and looked around waiting for the crowd to quiet.

"This next song," she began," is dedicated from Bulma to Vegeta. For Black and Blue, their love divine."

Piccolo chuckled and said, "surprise!" Bulma and Vegeta threw him a curious glance. The music started up.

__

Know all about, about yer reputation   
And now it's bound to be a heart break situation   
But I can't help if it I'm helpless everytime that I'm where you are

You walk in and my strength walks out the door   
Call me 'woman' and I can't fight it anymore   
Oh I know I should go, But I need your touch just too damn much

Lovin' you   
Isn't really something I should do   
Shouldn't want to spend my time with you   
I should try to be strong, but baby you're the right kind of wrong

Might be a mistake, a mistake I'm makin'   
But what your given I am happy to be takin'   
They say you're something, I should do without   
They don't know what goes on when the lights go out   
There's no way to explain, all the pleasure is worth all the pain

I should try to run, but I just can't seem too   
Cuz everytime I run you're the one I run to   
Can't do without, whatcha do to me   
I don't care if I'm in too deep

Lovin' you   
Isn't really something I should do   
Shouldn't want to spend my time with you   
I should try to be strong, But baby you're the right kind of wrong   
Baby you're the right kind of wrong

Bulma started blushing furiously and Vegeta smirked. Mikayla flashed a smile to Trunks and Gohan as her song ended. Once again the crowd exploded into applause. Without waiting for it to simmer down, she continued. "Now it's time for Vegeta's dedication to his beautiful wife, Bulma."

"Huh?" Vegeta eyed her suspiciously, and Piccolo sent him a knowing grin. Bulma swooned. "Oh, Ve-ge-ta!"

__

I don't like to be alone at night   
And I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right   
And I don't like to have the rain on my shoes   
But I do love you

I don't like to see a sky painted gray   
I don't like when nothings going my way   
And I don't like to be the one with the blues   
But I do love you, but I do love you

Love everything about the way you're loving me   
The way you lay your head upon my shoulder when you sleep   
And I love to kiss you in the rain   
I love everything you do   
Oh I do

And I don't like to turn the radio on   
Just to find I missed my favorite song   
And I don't like to be the last in the news   
But I do love you, but I do love you   
But I do love you

"Happy anniversary, you guys. Now a special piece from Son Goku to Son Chi-Chi. And Black and Black, a night to dine."

__

How do I,   
Get through the night without you?   
If I had to live without you,   
What kind of life would that be?

Oh, I   
I need you in my arms, need you to hold,   
You're my world, my heart, my soul,   
If you ever leave,   
Baby you would take away everything good in my life,   
And tell me now

How do I live without you?   
I want to know,   
How do I breathe without you?   
If you ever go,   
How do I ever, ever survive?   
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live? 

Without you,   
There'd be no sun in my sky,   
There would be no love in my life,   
There'd be no world left for me.

And I,   
Baby I don't know what I would do,   
I'd be lost if I lost you,   
If you ever leave,   
Baby you would take away everything real in my life,   
And tell me now,

How do I live without you?   
I want to know,   
How do I breathe without you?   
If you ever go,   
How do I ever, ever survive?   
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?

Please tell me baby,   
How do I go on?   
If you ever leave,   
Baby you would take away everything,   
I need you with me,   
Baby don't you know that you're everything,   
Real in my life?

When her song ended she approached the center tables, turned her mic off, and stood in front of Trunks.

"Trunks, I want to thank you for all you've done for me. And I know I left abruptly, and I don't know if you've found someone special while I've been gone, but I realized, I need Gohan. I love Gohan. I want Gohan. You made me feel very special and I hope you don't hate me now. However, if you don't have someone and Gohan kicks the bucket..."

A disgruntled, "hey!" could be heard from the other end of the tables. Trunks chuckled. "I don't hate you. But I am gonna hold you to that. Just be sure he lives a long life. The moment he's gone, you're mine."

Now they heard growling. Mik flashed another smile to Trunks and stepped back.

"This next song is dedicated to Son Gohan and his daughter, Pan."

__

So lately, been wondering   
Who will be there to take my place   
When I'm gone, you'll need love   
To light the shadows on your face

If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all   
Then between the sand and stone   
Could you make it on your own

If I could, then I would   
I will go where ever you will go   
Way up high or down low   
I will go where ever you will 

And maybe, I'll find out   
A way to make it back someday   
To watch you, to guide you   
Through the darkest of your days

If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all   
Then I hope there's someone out there   
That can bring me back to you

If I could, then I would   
I will go where ever you will go   
Way up high or down low   
I will go where ever you will

Runaway with my heart   
Runaway with my hope   
Runaway with my love

I know now, just quite how   
My life and love might still go on   
In your heart, in your mind   
I'll stay with you for all of time

If I could, then I would   
I will go where ever you will go   
Way up high or down low   
I will go where ever you will

If I could turn back time   
I will go where ever you will go   
If I could make you mine   
I will go where ever you will   
I will go where ever you will

"Now, a song for me. It's called '29.'"

__

Time won't stand by forever, If I know it's true   
And I've learned not to say never, else I'll seem the fool

29 you'd think I'd know better, living like a kid   
When my lies may seem less than clever, is when I fall for it

Only time will tell, if wishing wells bring us anything   
Daylight seems, childhood dreams, forgotten memories

Some rides don't have much of a finish, that's the ride I took   
Through good and bad and straight through indifference without a second look

There's no intentions worthy of mention, if I never try   
So hang your hopes on rusted out hinges, take them for a ride.

* * *

Gohan had been watching her performance in silence. He stared at her dreamily, listening to the sweetness of her voice. He never knew she could sing. And he couldn't believe that she was finally his!

The night continued on. When Mikayla was done with her performance behind the mic, she joined Gohan and Pan at the table. She hugged them and cuddled into Gohan during the fifteen minute break she had. When it was over she got up and went to the middle of the dance floor. The band was getting ready and the lead guitarist brought her down another microphone. As the audience settled down, she ducked behind a curtained room to the stage's left. A minute later she reappeared wearing a tight, red tank top. Another man followed her wearing baggy black pants and a red tank top like Mik's. They stood in the center of the dance floor.

"Laaaaaaadddiiiiieeeessss and Gentlemen! We are now gonna start the martial arts portion of our program. This gentleman beside me is Jason Rogers. The fight is a real, un-rehearsed fight. PLEASE do not attempt to join in and 'help.' We are professionals, and as always, DON'T try this at home. The music performed will be the music they used in the movie, 'Mortal Kombat.'"

She ran up to the stage and gave the mic back to the guitar man and hurried back to her place. Jason and Mik took their places apart from each other and stood in a fighting stance. The music started and they attacked.

The fight was good, for amateurs. The music was fast-paced and energetic. Both fighters were definitely gonna be bruised the next day. The fight went on for ten minutes, until the music died out. It was clear that Mikayla was the victor. She took her place next to Gohan and Pan, with her mic, and announced the matches there-after, opting out of participating again.

And so the night continued on.... Until it was time to close. She was dancing with Gohan as the last song died out. "Are you ready for the rest of the tour?" she asked him.

"The rest...?"

"Piccolo didn't take you to the third floor, did he?"

"No... he didn't..."

She smiled at him. "The third floor holds our office, the training area, Piccolo's living quarters... My living quarters..."

"Oh, well then that's something I DEFINITELY want to see."

They left the dance floor and joined the others at the table.

"C'mon everyone... one more floor to see before the night is over."

She led the group back stage and to the elevator. They got off on the third floor and faced a hallway. Mikayla led them down and they soon found a door on their left. She went in and the others followed.

Piccolo explained from there. "This is our office. That is the network computer I was telling you about. That's my desk, really just for show, but every once in a while I do use it. That's Mik's desk."

He led them through the other door. To the left, the other elevator, and to the right, another hallway. They moved down the hallway. Mikayla spoke as they went.

"This room to the left is my living quarters. We'll finish up in there for a drink. Through the first hallway, there," she pointed at her right, "opposite from the office is Piccolo's apartment. And here," she walked straight into an open area, "is our training area."

The floor was lined with mats and gym equipment was scattered throughout the massive room. She pointed to another room in the corner, "that's our locker rooms."

She led them back to her door and punched a five digit code into a keypad. When she entered, she held the door open for everyone. On the couch sat Goten, Trunks, and Pan. Vegeta and Goku sat on the loveseat and pulled their wives into their laps. Gohan occupied one of the two recliners and Piccolo took the other one.

"I'll be right back, I have something special for everyone." Mikayla disappeared into the kitchen. She re-entered the living room with three champagne glasses in each hand. She handed them out. Back to the kitchen and again she emerged, this time with one final glass for herself and a bottle of champagne. She filled the glasses and set the empty bottle on her coffee table.

"Hey, baby," Gohan grinned, "let me see your glass for a minute."

"Uh, okay." She walked over to him and he took her glass. Then he kicked her into his lap, gently, and gave her back her glass. He used his now free hand to pull her up to him more comfortably.

"Damn! I should've thought of that," Trunks said, earning a glare from Gohan and a giggle from Mikayla.

"I want to thank you all for coming tonight. You really made it special. When I left three years ago, I knew I couldn't be with someone. I had so much pain, and I didn't know who I was. My childhood was so carefree. Then Hygram claimed me. Then I was a 'boy.' Then when I started to relax, I nearly lost myself again. I knew I had to be strong if I didn't want to have it happen again. And I had to come to terms with two facts. The first, that I was a woman.

"But I learned I didn't have to be weak because of it. I didn't use it as a crutch. I learned to use it as an asset. My body is smaller and more agile. I can be quicker than my opponents with a heavier body mass. And I obviously don't have that sensitive spot all men have." She wiggled in Gohan's lap and he blushed.

"The second thing I had to come to terms with was that I will not be able to bear children. Hygram destroyed a part of my body that can't ever be replaced."


	6. Haunted

HAUNTED BY: BURNED VAMP IN ALASKA 

**A/N:** I'd like to thank all my reviewers... heh, hopefully you're still keeping up with this story...   
  
**SAWNYA** - Heh, you were the first and I recognized your name right off the bat... last couple days I've been reading Dragonspaceballs and just left you a review today :)   
  
**SOSORU** - My second reviewer, I realize that this story had some problems, it took me awhile to start writing again and this was my first. Trust me, this chapter is MUCH better. I only had to write 12 other stories to get better *bleh*   
  
**HAWK** - Thanks, you weren't the only one with the age problem. My bad...   
  
**TRISHA** - Thanks for the compliment! I love exclamation marks!!!!!!!   
  
**BURA** - Thanks for coming over and reading when I suggested to in Tangled Web (which is finished in case ya didn't know *wink*) I usually don't like original characters, but this puppy is my baby!   
  
**LILY** - I'm writing a book... "Hiding Places Saiyan's Wouldn't Think To Look For You In When You Are Busy With Another Saiyan." What ya think?   
  
**BANANAGIRL** - Just believe in yourself and you can be worthy!! I say you are worthy. I'm the one not worthy of your gracious compliments. On the other hand... I AM rather great *hehe*   
  
**LOVING YOU** - I'm glad I had an emotional effect on ya. *offers you a hanky*   
  
**PHILLIP** - Trunks CAN'T die, cuz I'm in LOVE with him!   
  
**SEVENTEENS STALKER** - I'm usually up at 4 am posting these damn things. The least you can do is review at 4 am! oh ya, ya did :)   
  
**BLUEYDMNSTR** - I know you love this more than Tangled Web, and I was thinking of ya while I was finishing this part up... :)   
  
**REVIEWER #100** - I just find so many songs that I love and find appropriate for the situation... this part is no exception ^_^   
  
**VEGETA'S TOO SEXY FOR YOU** - Hope you are back and haven't forgotten about me!

**A 2nd N:** Man! So much time has passed... I hope I'm not forgotten with this one... Don't forget my other fics... they are worth the time, I promise. And the song is Will You Be There (In The Morning) by Heart. I love '80's. If you can't tell, then yer a Blind-Fool (heh, Sawnya *wink* *go read Dragonspaceballs*)

* * *

A fine crystal champagne glass shattered in Gohan's hand and a low growl permeated the room. Mikayla lowered her head and continued.

"So now what? I didn't function as a woman, but I was a woman? I again had to come to terms with fact number one. Even though, for years, it blared through my head that I would never be able to bear children, I was still a woman, and had to remember it. And until the last few years, that was all I had to deal with. Then Gohan found me."

Gohan squeezed her tightly with both hands now that the other was free. No one made a move to clean the shards from their place on the floor. His face never lost that thoughtful scowl.

"That threw something else into the mix... my anger. I felt helpless all over again, remembering all those feelings I had when I left. I was angry at everyone and blamed everyone but myself. Then, one day, as I was laying down carpet in one of the dressing rooms, I realized something.

"I had a bar, a kitchen, workers at my disposal, money in my pocket, and for the first time, a future. Doing something I could be proud of and happy with. And I had it because I did it. I look back on my life and I regret only one thing... the loss of my parents. Nothing else. Not even missing anatomy," she smirked. She raised her glass and the others followed suit.

"Here's to sunshine, and here's to roses." She took a drink and again, the others followed. She raised the crystal to Gohan's lips and let him take his drink. He relaxed only then, and everyone sighed in relief.

They laughed and drank through the night and Pan crashed early in the guest room. It had already been set up for her. When Mik started to fall asleep in Gohan's arms everyone took their leave. He carried her to her bed and reluctantly made his way to the couch.

* * *

_If you scream, I'll kill you._

* * *

She woke suddenly, gasping for breath, not daring to scream. Another nightmare. Another goddamn nightmare! When was this going to end??

She turned on the nighttable lamp and pulled a notebook and pencil out of a drawer. She began to sketch an image there, of a likeness only seen in visions. A name escaped her attention, tugging innocently in the recesses of her subconscious, a simple game of tag, hanging just beyond reach. She drew a figure with imposing violet eyes with a physique and stance that held the promise of destruction.

There was one thing that no image could ever depict. That was the definite clink of metal as the figure moved.

* * *

All her employees were gathered together an hour early for a meeting. She went over everyone's strengths and mistakes, letting them all know that even though they may have felt pressured and nervous, every single one of them did remarkably well. And as a bonus, the profits of the previous night got split evenly between all. An equal portion for Piccolo and Mikayla to the last bus boy. Cash. And it was substantial. As the computer tech, Rick, passed out the proceeds everyone silently vowed to do even better with a smile on their face.

"Call this a good job on the grand opening bonus. I guess we can consider ourselves a success now." Mikayla's speech earned a round of applause and cheering. Piccolo silently thanked Kami for remembering his earplugs.

Gohan stood on the sidelines watching his woman. His woman. She was his now, not 'officially' as Pan was going to help him pick out the ring today, but in every other sense, she was his. And he couldn't be happier.

She walked over to where he was sitting, and Pan was bouncing up and down, and gave them a smile. Pan beamed back and Gohan gave her a lazy, knowing smile. She wrapped her arms around him and he kissed her softly, but thoroughly, before she finally pulled away after a couple of minutes, blushing.

Pan began humming an annoyingly familiar tune about a tree and lip activities done therein. It earned her a swat on the shoulder from the older woman.

"So what are you two going to be doing today?"

"We are going shop-ping!" she wiggled her eyebrows at Mikayla.

Mik giggled, "I won't ask."

He smiled at her. "You wouldn't get an answer anyway." She blushed at his wink. She looked back to Piccolo who was glancing at them between barking orders to the 'troops.' Time to get back to work.

She faced him again. "I hope you have fun then, meet me back here when you are done, okay? Dinner is on me."

He grinned evilly at the hidden implications behind her last statement and winked again. She looked puzzled for a moment before it dawned on her what she had said. She smacked his chest and let out a frazzled, "not like that! Perv! In front of your own daughter, too!"

She turned a deep shade of crimson as the said daughter hollered out a, "way to go, dad!"

"Both of you, OUT!" she ordered with a smile.

They complied, giggling on the way. Mikayla returned to work, blushing.

* * *

This was the fourth jewelry story they had been in. Pan was not satisfied on a single engagement ring. Then she had an idea.

"Dad? When is Mik's birthday? Do you remember?"

Gohan smiled dreamily. How could he ever forget that day... it was the day he lost his virginity to her...

"May..."

"PERFECT! THAT ONE!"

The jeweler removed a band with five stones. A larger center diamond ring, two emeralds on either side of that, and an amethyst on the ends.

"My birthstone, her birthstone, and your birthstone. April, May, and February."

He smiled at the thought of the surprise party Mik was planning for Pan's birthday next Saturday. He nodded his approval to the man behind the counter and he removed the ring for further inspection.

"We'll take it," he said, placing a gold card on the counter.

"And the lady's size?"

Pan pulled a pilfered ring out of her pocket. It was measured and found to be the same size as the displayed one. There would be no need for re-adjustments. They could take it with them. They left the store happy with their purchase, Pan jumping around her dad and Gohan clutching the red velvet box protectively in his hand.

"Want some ice cream?"

"Oh wow! Do I ever!"

He laughed at her exuberism and they headed to the nearest ice cream parlor.

* * *

When they got back to the club, it was in full swing. They were immediately ushered in through the front door ahead of the line earning a few groans and complaints. Inside, the only empty table was the front center table they were led to. They looked at the stage just as a new song was beginning. There... there was his love...

_I'm lying beside you, just thinking 'bout us   
To tired to go to sleep, I'm too much in love_

He smiled at her words, knowing they were meant for him.

_I know I'm crazy, but I can't close my eyes   
I'm scared you won't be there, in the morning when I rise_

She caught his gaze and smiled back.

_Will you be there?_

She was dressed in a green off-the-shoulder dress with black sheer flare sleeves and flare skirt, that stopped a little higher than mid thigh.

_Now who do you dream about   
When you're alone in your sleep   
To who will you reach out   
Oh let it be me_

Her dancing became more pronounced, her hips swaying exaggeratedly. His smile broadened.

_Now baby   
You're my obsession, my addiction, my drug   
Don't want to be with out you when I wake up_

She crouched low to the stage slowly and slowly stood with a gleam of a naked shoulder and a wink.

_Will you be there in the morning   
Will you be there when I want you   
Will you be there when I wake up   
I need you to be there in the morning_

He made his way across the dance floor, gently pushing his way past the congregated couples. His face beheld innocence, but his eyes gleamed with a secret.

_Will you be there?_

He fingered the velvet box in his pocket.

_Well you're so close to me, but I feel so alone   
The more that I touch you, the more I want   
Don't know what to do, about me loving you   
But I pray to Kami that you feel it too_

The crowd noticed his mission to the mischievous glint in her eyes and they parted for him, watching with great interest. Some recognized him from the previous night.

_Now baby   
You're my obsession, my addiction, my drug   
So let the candle grow into the great fire of love_

The bouncers allowed him access up the three steps, to the stage, to his lady's side...

_Will you be there in the morning   
Will you be there when I want you   
Will you be there when I wake up   
I need you to be there in the morning_

At the lyrical break he gave her a soft, sudden kiss.

_I want to love you forever   
Don't want a love that's now or never   
Can't you see you've got me down on the floor   
I want more... more...._

He produced the box, opened it, and presented its treasure to his lady. She faltered only a moment in her song as he removed the ring and slipped it to its rightful place.

_Will you be there in the morning   
Will you be there when I want you   
Will you be there when I wake up   
I need you to be there in the morning_

* * *

Later that night, Pan, Piccolo, Mikayla, and Gohan were in her apartment again. Pan was fast asleep in the guest room. Mik and Gohan were snuggled up together as she listen to the two males talk of strategies, sparring, and attacks. It was Sunday morning, just after five o'clock. It was after they heard the soft, deep breathing from Mikayla, indicating sleep, that their conversation changed.

"I wasn't meant to help her with this business forever, Gohan."

"What do you mean?"

"She thought once she had established herself she wouldn't need a 'male back-up' to get the respect she deserves. Some of our business associates won't talk to her, because she's female."

"I see." He put his chin in his hand thoughtfully.

"Isn't it gonna be hard on your relationship if you work days and she works nights?"

He looked down to her head in his lap and began stroking her hair.

"She doesn't know I was gonna talk to you about this."

"I won't tell her. And I'll think about it. Maybe hang around for a bit and see exactly what you do."

Piccolo let a sly smile cross his features.

* * *

There was another one this time. His name a whisper on the others' lips. Like a shiver, it passed through her. His small, sleek body shone like liquid silver and his thick, menacing tail would send her flying for yards. Would leave deep red welts that marred her skin wholly.

"Scream and die! Scream and die!"

She wouldn't give them the satisfaction. She kept her horrors to herself, grunting and groaning from the pressures and beatings. They wanted her to, oh yes, they wanted it very much.

But she would not scream. Instead, she bolted upright, awake, and drenched in sweat.

She was alone in her bed.

It was an automatic motion now, light, drawer, sketch, back to drawer, and cry. She had no idea why she was dreaming these things. Had no idea her mind was capable of creating such monsters. But the proof was in her sketchbook. Pages and pages of monsters and creatures that would slip into her dreams, shadows with no known origins, that would beat mercilessly on her. The same threat loomed in every visit... Scream... and die...

So she never screamed. And still she lived. Worked, slept, and dreamed. Like clockwork. She prayed once she had Gohan back, they would end. Hoping against hope it was her subconscious punishing her for being far from the one she loved. But these last two nights were far worse. And as her pencil flew across the pad, she noticed something bright on her skin. Pulling up her sleeve from her pajama's, she saw a deep, red welt...


	7. In These Dreams

IN THESE DREAMS

By: Burned Vamp in Alaska

A/N: Normal. _Song lyrics._ ****Flashbacks.**** **_Dream sequence_**

A 2nd N: This Chapter is dedicated to: BLUEYDMNSTR. For her dedication to fanfiction authors, and fanfiction in general. I'm NOT dedicating it to Shadow Phoenix, because she is in dire need of a good hard spanking. And not from eye candy either.

* * *

Piccolo and Mikayla were sparring on the roof. He could tell her mind was elsewhere and he also knew she wouldn't confide in him. Not yet. Not because of trust. But because, well... he didn't quite understand why. Her eyes held a glimpse of a dark pain for one unguarded moment before they shut him out again.

"NOTHING'S WRONG," she answered him, AGAIN.

And that was another thing. She was sweating awfully heavy. That would be because she had so many clothes on. Tape wound around her hands and up her wrists, and her top was tight but with long sleeves. Baggy sweatpants. The outfit itself wasn't bad, not her usual garb since Bulma made her first fighting outfit, but... the fact that the sun had been beating down on them for four hours and she had declined his offer to wait while she changed seemed... odd.

Something was going on.

* * *

Gohan loved it when she performed. He felt like she was doing it just for him. Even though she was currently beating the crap out of her opponent, he still felt what she was doing was special.

She looked so good! Tight black pants, her leather boots, and a long sleeve, low-cut tight dark green top. However, the "low-cut" part was NOT That appealing as she bent over to help her fallen oppressor. The man on the floor couldn't remove his eyes from HIS heaven. Gohan growled instinctively.

His glare soon turned smile when Mik moved her arm and ring-clad hand in the guy's line of vision, drawing his gaze to her ring. 'ENGAGEMENT ring,' it screamed. Indeed the man was familiar with her love, and respectfully (fearfully?) looked away with a grin.

Piccolo leaned closer to Gohan so he would be sure to be heard. "Let's go to my office and talk." Without waiting for a response, he knew the demi would follow, he stood and made his way to the elevators, detouring through the kitchen.

Gohan entered behind Piccolo and watched him for a minute as he stood, hands clasped behind his back, looking out the window. It was another couple of minutes before he spoke.

"Sing for me."

"Excuse me?"

* * *

"NO! Don't do that!" Mikayla started to panic.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Mik, but under YOUR orders, I have to examine participants that I deemed received any particularly rough attacks. And YOU were fighting pretty hard. You're panting heavily, and sweating, possibly suffering from mild heat stroke, and I NEED to examine you. If you will not co-operate, I WILL call Mr. Piccolo."

"I told you I'm fine!"

The medical technician picked up the phone. Mikayla would've blasted it if the insurance people wouldn't've had a hissy fit about it.

She growled. "Fine, but lock the door and you CANNOT tell anyone what you saw..."

As the med tech. locked the door he turned to see her bare back, and his eyes... widened... in disbelief...

"One word... and you are fired."

* * *

Piccolo and Gohan bumped into Mik as she was leaving the medical area.

"Hey, THERE you are, babe! Everything okay?" Gohan smiled brightly.

"Fine, let's go, I'm hungry."

Piccolo glanced at the startled med tech. "You two go ahead." Mikayla threw him a suspicious glance and reluctantly the couple made their way back to Gohan's table.

The namek walked into the med room and glared at the technician.

"I know what you want and I can't say."

At the raised eyeridge, he continued, "I *can't* say."

"You better 'say.'"

"Or what? You'll fire me?"

"No, but you'll wish I had."

The human trembled. "I can't. But trust me, you'll find out soon enough. There's no keeping something like that a secret for long."

Barely content with the shaken man's rambling, Piccolo decided that his time was best served keeping an eye on Mikayla. Looking for a betrayal of her secret.

* * *

She was onstage again. She was in her element. The lights sent a steady beat of heat down upon her body and she signaled for the fans to be turned on backstage. A moment later, a soft, cooling, DELICIOUS breeze flowed over her skin, drying the sweat, and playing with her hair.

The music started and her voice, soft to start, breathed heartfelt words to her love in the front row... and his daughter next to him.

_You can run, you can hide   
But you can't escape my love_

She had changed, so her clothes weren't sweat soaked, but they still trapped her body heat, staining them with new prespiration. She flashed Gohan a smile.

_Here's how it goes   
You and me   
Up and down at this time_

Kami, she's so beautiful, Gohan thought, not for the first, nor for the last, time that hour.

_We'll get right, where to fight   
Cause love is something you can't shape   
When it breaks   
All it takes is some trying_

****"I'll break you, bitch!" His high pitched laugh echoed through his minions surrounding her. His name a taunt on the brink of her sanity, whispered and passed like a secret let loose... audible to everyone but her...****

She stumbled with her steps and faltered with her words slightly, but Gohan caught it, and shot up. Something was wrong.

_If you feel like leaving   
I'm not gonna make you stay_

****"Stay and play, little girl..." Mik scrambled to her feet, her arms screaming from the assault, her back... numb. Years of practice kept her pain hidden behind an impassive face as she, somehow, stood and ran...****

She grabbed the microphone stand for support and struggled through the next words...

_Soon you'll be finding   
You can run, you can hide   
But you can't escape my love_

****"You can run, and you can hide... but you won't ever escape..." She was breathing heavy and she knew that he was right. Suddenly a pain burst through her side and she went flying several yards, catching a glimpse of the sleek, white tail that just left a huge red mark on her body. She could feel it forming as her body hit the ground.****

With her strong, soprano voice, her scream blended with the lyrics, seeming to the audience just to be an emotional overflow, her sound reaching every corner, every crevice, the street, stopping people in their tracks, and it was awesome. They loved it. They couldn't see the dark torture buried in her throaty cries. But Piccolo did. And Gohan did. And Pan could tell something was definitely wrong.

_You can run, you can hide   
But you can't escape my love_

****Run. Smack. Hide. Smash. Escape. Flip. Bash. Pound, beat, bruise, bloody, DIE!!!****

She took a deep, cleansing breath, and while the visions vanished, her apprehension did not.

_So if you go   
You should know   
It's hard to just forget the past to pass_

Piccolo and Gohan were tensed, ready to leap at a breath's notice. She could tell without even looking at them. Which she hadn't for the last few minutes.

_It was good, it was bad but it was real   
And that's all you get in the end of the matter_

She continued on, trying to concentrate on the rhythm vibrating under her soles, on the hum of the fan, and the feel of the air current. On anything and everything but what images her brain was trying to remember and the look on his face... Like he was dieing...

_Here's how it goes   
All it takes is some trying_

The end of the song was close, and she pushed herself to complete it without a side show of her hitting the floor in an exhausted heap.

_You can run, you can hide   
But you can't escape my love_

After a couple more strains of the final verse, she died the song out, bowed, and ran off the stage before the music faded.

Piccolo's voice stopped her as she walked out the back door. "Where are you going?"

"Outside, all right? I need some fresh air!" She stopped in the large alley and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

"What the hell happened, Mik," Gohan barked, running past Piccolo.

"Nothing," she said softly, her fears and trepidation released with each breath.

"BULLSHIT!" Piccolo raised an eyebrow at Gohan's choice of words in the matter, however accurate, it was rather unlike the demi. "Tell me the truth!"

She stood silent. He waited. Nothing. They waited. Still nothing. She turned at the sound of the door slam behind her and saw Piccolo standing alone. Gohan had given up.

He spoke. "I haven't seen him this angry since the World's Martial Arts Tournament when he was 18 years old."

"What happened?" she whispered.

"He saw the woman he later married, being beaten to near death by a monster, because she wouldn't admit defeat and back down."

"I remember him talking about attending the tournament. He told me about teaching Videl to fly. Then he got so busy with her... and I left..."

He could hear the words she wanted to say, the words that for so many fire filled years caused her great pain. They permeated the air about them, charging it with an angry energy, long since spent by her, rekindled in him.

_To be beaten to near death by a monster, because he was a monster. No words would ever have stopped that one._

* * *

**_"Time to play 'Monkey Mate in the Middle!'" The first hit landed on the back of her head, turning her world black, though she was still conscious. She could hear the demons' taunts, smell her blood, feel her sweat and tears. But she couldn't see a damn thing!_**

"MONKEY MATE! MONKEY MATE! Gonna pay!!" Every which way she was thrown, laughter filled her ears. Again and again, she was hit, bounced around like a volleyball. To her credit and the demons' annoyance, she didn't scream.

* * *

Mikayla woke with a start and looked at the clock. Six a.m. The glow of the numbers nearly sent her in a panic as the red glared like eyes she saw moments ago. She tentatively reached for the lamp and slapped it, turning it on with her touch quickly.

She stared at her hand as she pulled it back, shaking rather hard, as her blood dripped onto her red satin sheets.

* * *


	8. Strange Relations

Mikayla stuck her arm under warm running water, washing away nightmarish evidence. She tore through her medicine cabinet looking for her supply of gauze and antiseptic, forgetting in her panicked state of mind the demi sleeping on her couch.

Or rather, making his way slowly to her bedroom.

She let a few swears escape her when the light in the bedroom flicked on and a soft whisper of her name carried through the vacant room. She grabbed her short satin robe off its hook and quickly tied it about her. Doing so drew attention to her blood soaked pajama bottom pants. Nothing to be done but to keep Gohan's attention away from them.

"Mikayla?" The sudden appearance of his head startled her, even though he was expected, and she jumped. His eyebrow shot up. "Something wrong?"

"No!" She paused. "Headache..." she pointed to her head. _Sleeves! Sleeves! Arm down! Arm down!_ Her arm slammed to her side. His eyebrow lowered and the other one raised.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose when she didn't elaborate further. If she was hiding something, he wasn't going to find out by being angry with her. He tried a different approach.

"I'm sorry."

"Beg your pardon?"

He ran his hands lightly over her upper arms and looked deeply into her eyes. "I'm sorry for being angry with you earlier."

"Ya know, you really shouldn't wear those stupid glasses. You have... the most... amazing... eyes..." He had lowered his lips to hers and kissed her passionately. She pulled back when she felt him tug at the belt holding her robe and secret together.

"What are you doing?" She couldn't keep the fear from her voice.

He smirked. "Nothing we haven't done before." He misunderstood the confusion that crossed her face. "I'm not leaving you this time. I promise."

When she stepped back, he started to feel himself growing irritated again. He calmed before it could get out of hand. "We're getting married," he reminded her.

She clutched the robe tighter about her body and gave him a wide-eyed stare.

"I'm going to pretend that that isn't a look of horror at the prospect of having to spend the rest of your life with me," and he left her alone in the bathroom.

_Kami! I forgot! Soon he'll be spending the night with me every night and I can't hold him off forever! Looks like I'm gonna need some help._

* * *

Mikayla growled in frustration at the computer screen. Two hours. Two bloody hours of scanning through web pages and search engines and no answer to her problem. Outside, the morning rain pelted against her office window heavily and she concentrated on the sound to soothe away the impending headache.

The cool breeze that infiltrated the room through the open window was refreshing and she inhaled deeply of the summer scent. Stretching, she felt invigorated. New ideas assaulted her brain and she attacked the keyboard with a new vitality. A world's worth of information at her fingertips... there just HAD to be an answer somewhere.

"Not that I'm minding the company, but why aren't you sparring?"

Mikayla looked up as Fred, the network computer dork, entered the room. He placed a cup of hot cocoa in front of her and casually sipped at his latte and leaned against Piccolo's desk.

"No one is gonna want to kiss you with coffee breath you know."

"Sure they will."

"Yeah? Like who?"

"Coffee goddesses."

Mikayla snorted. "I was struck with ideas and am researching them." It was a valid excuse... she'd done it before.

"Need some help?"

"Eh? No, I got it, thanks. I've got to learn to do something on my own without resorting to having someone else complete it for me."

"That would certainly be a first."

"Don't you have some routing problems to see to?" she tossed him a small notebook marked 'complaints.' He briefly scanned the latest one and groaned.

"You know this woman is just trying to pinch my butt again. I've never found any _real_ problems with that computer." He sighed. "Let me route this immediately and appropriately into my circular in-box." The notebook made a slight 'thud' sound as in hit the bottom of the plastic trash can. Mikayla smirked.

"Sometimes... there are just no words for you."

"I know, too cute, eh?"

"Oh sure, cute... that's just the word I was looking for."

Now he smirked. "I'm sure it was. Well if you need any help, let me know okay?"

She nodded, her attention already diverted back to the screen, sipping her hot cocoa. If he had been a half second slower leaving the room, he would've seen her mid-sip pause and her eyes widen.

* * *

It was some hours or minutes later, having lost all track of the time, when she stood inside the woman's tiny apartment. From the outside, it hadn't looked like much and she hadn't known what to expect. It was sparsely furnished, a couch and table that might've been the height of fashion a couple of decades ago, now worn and the patterns faded.

There was nothing on the walls. No pictures, photos, but it did look freshly painted. As a matter of fact... she could still smell the residual fumes.

"I found your website and --"

"I have no website," she called from the kitchen.

"Oh, right, well then um, I'm --"

"Mikayla... I know of you." The young woman appeared with two glasses of water.

This did not surprise Mik. The other had bright red, wavy hair and violet eyes identical to her own. _This feels like the freakin' Twilight Zone._

She smirked when she received no response to her statement. "Your name is not spoken of well in certain... circles."

Mik raised an eyebrow. "You must know then, that I have no clue as to who you are."

She smiled. "My name is Kaiya."

"Kaiya, huh?" She nodded. "How do you know me?"

Kaiya motioned for her to sit on the couch and she did so. After handing her a glass, she sat as well, sitting so she half faced her. She set her glass on the table and reached for a satchel hanging from the sash around her waist and nestled comfortably in the folds of her long skirt. Opening it, she pulled out a square tin, green with gold markings. She held it up. "This is a salve for your wounds."

Mikayla's eyes widened slightly. "Excuse me?"

"Your wounds... a salve. Let me show you."

Mikayla didn't know why she let Kaiya take her arm and unwind the bandages. But she did, and with extreme care, Kaiya touched the sensitive flesh with the healing balm. Her cuts burned and tingled but it lasted only a few moments as the skin was seared whole again. Kaiya looked upon Mik's still impassive face with pity. She knew how much the healing hurt before it was complete. Mik just stared.

"It must've been awful for you." No response. Just stared at her arm. Her unmarked arm.

"I know all about you. Your dreams. Your wounds. Your business. Your love. Your real parentage."

"This is nuts! YOU are nuts!"

Kaiya grinned at that. "No... more like a cousin."

Mikayla's eyes glared at her. "WHAT are you?"

"Gypsy. As are you."

"No. I was born and raised in Adaccaville, Sch-"

"Raised, yes. Born, no."

Mikayla sat there, stunned for a minute. The likeness to this woman was uncanny, there was no denying it, and she had never spoken to her before, yet she knew so much. "I need to sit down."

Kaiya looked amused. "You are sitting down."

"Oh, then I better stand." She stood and set her untouched water on the table. Pacing the room, she ran her younger years through her head, trying to find any indication of any mention of adoption from her parents.

"Know this, Mikayla... it is not just you your night demons are trying to extract their revenge on. It is also that man you take as your own."


	9. Trip Of Fools

**TRIP OF FOOLS - PART IX**

By: Burned Vamp in Alaska

* * *

A/N: Whoever can guess the name of the band who sings the lyrics below will win a guest appearance... *grins* And no... it's not me. Leave answers in reviews!

A 2nd N: This chapter is specially dedicated to... My Googly Bear!! BluEydMnstr!! *snuggles bluey* Because her love of Gohan knows no end *runs from FV* And to Pareathe... Just a 'Go' luver period ^.^

* * *

_**~*Love*~**_

"Leaving again?"

Mik turned suddenly, dropping the articles she was packing.

"Piccolo! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

He, of course, looked dashing in his suit, even with his unfaltering glare.

"I've made arrangements with Fred regarding schedules and monetary dispursements..." She checked the firearm's safety before she put it in the belt holster at the small of her back.

"Are you planning on telling Gohan?"

"I've left him a note."

_**~*Devotion*~**_

"Does it say when you will be back and why you are leaving?"

She paused in mid-bend retrieving her fallen garments. "No. And this is the part where you say, 'he's gonna want to know,' and then we'll banter back and forth like that utnil I angrily reveal 'my plan.'"

He didn't respond.

_**~*Feeling*~**_

"I need you to hide my ki until I return and I don't know when that will be and I'm not gonna tell you why."

"Gohan..."

"Will survive."

"Will tear apart this planet looking for you."

"No, he won't. You won't let him."

_**~*Emotion*~**_

She cinched the final clasp of her knapsack, slung it on her back, and walked out.

* * *

Kaiya let out a low whistle and a moment later a little yellow cloud appeared before her.

"What's that?" Mik asked.

"A nimbus cloud."

"Oh. How come it came when you whistled?"

Kaiya smirked. "Because it thinks I'm rude when I yell for it to come to me. Anyway, there's only room for one of us so you'll have to fly yourself where we are going."

Yet one more thing Kaiya knew without having been told or shown.

"Just follow me." She jumped on the cloud and flew off. 

Kaiya sat perfectly poised, knees bare with her skirt pulled under and out behind her and the wind jingled the charms on her ankles and toes. Mik stared transfixed at her beautiful calves and worked her way up her cousin's body, past the silky bare shoulders, pale and creamy, and up to her pretty pouty lips and... smirk!? Oh, kami! How embarassing...

"The power to enchant even females is in your blood as well, Mikayla."

"You were coming on to me!?"

Kaiya shook her head. "Preparing you. The village is going to be overrun with enchantments. Steel yourself against them and they shan't affect you."

Mikayla nodded and concentrated on not being aroused by the other's feminimity. Kaiya laughed and the sound was like tiny crystal bells.

_**~*Don't be afraid to be weak*~**_

She tried concentrating harder.

Mik had always loved flying and would be eternally grateful to Trunks for teaching her. Her hair was longer now and the fine strands around her face tickled her cheeks and every once in a while she scrunched her nose.

She felt the tension leave her body, eased away by the firm pulse of wind whipping around her. Like a not so gentle massage, her muscles were kneaded and cared for, and she felt lighter, the air becoming easier to breath as the muscles around her lungs relaxed.

She was going home. Her birth place. She couldn't believe it. Abadoned to fulfill the belief of some archaic prophecy, she had grown up far away from her blood. Now she was going back to see it through. Not that she believed in supernatural evil, but she was infinitely curious, and wanted to help her family. But deep in the pit of her stomach, she couldn't help but feel a knot, a twist, an uneasiness that something... something was more than it appeared. A feeling the wind couldn't reach or disperse.

_**~*Don't be too proud to be strong*~**_

Kaiya stopped suddenly and descended into a thick patch of trees. Mikayla followed, landing gracefully, softly, and instantly her guard was up. She glared around sensing the people and sensations that had bombarded her. Kaiya placed a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Relax. We are among friends."

But Mik COULDN'T relax. There WAS something evil hidden here.

_**~*Just look into yourself, my friend*~**_

It was when the young man appeared from behind a tree did she take in her surroundings and realize she was standing on a path.

"You found her."

Kaiya stepped down from the cloud and it flew away briskly. "Yes."

More people appeared then, slipping from bushes and holes in trees, popping up from the very ground, slight rustling sounds the only indication of their movement. In a moment all was still again.

The man smirked at Mik. "My betroved is home."

_**~*That'll be the return to yourself*~**_

Mik glanced at Kaiya.

"He means you, Mikayla."

"THE HELL!?" she responded in pure Mik fashion.

"We will discuss all at the feast."

"NO WAY! I want this cleared up BEFORE I go anywhere! I'M ALREADY PROMISED!"

The man snapped a glare at Kaiya.

She repeated, "at the feast." He let it go at that and turned, walking down the path. Kaiya motioned to follow. Mik reluctantly complied, keeping at least ten feet between her and the stranger, in case he tried something tricky. The only thing he did do, though, was glance back, and only once.

Shortly after the trees began to thin and separate, Mik was led into a clearing filled with wagons, wood huts, more people, camp fires, and... children. Children everywhere. Lots of children. And a bright shock of red hair could be seen amongst the predominately brunette village from time to time.

"Welcome to your birthright."

_**~*The return to innocence*~**_

Mik sent the strange man a warning glance at the stress of 'birthright.'

"Come," Kaiya directed with a firm tug on her arm. "We must meet with Kitala."

Mik warily glanced about the campgrounds as she obediently followed her cousin.

The further into the camp they traversed, the quieter it became. They passed more people, fewer now, tending cooking fires, skinning large animals, and generally ignoring the trio. They were spared not a single glance.

Mikayla also noticed their followers were gone. Soon they stopped in front of a wagon at the back of a large clearing, the center of which stood a massive pile of wood. Tables encircled the outer edge of the clearing and wooden stools were set out a few feet from them.

_Probably where this mentioned 'feast' is to take place._

"Enter," a loud, feminine voice boomed from the wagon.

But... no one knocked.

The man opened the door and entered first, followed by Kaiya, then Mik. Herbs hung from the walls, along with an array of charms and boxes. A heavy fog of egyptian musk made her feel faint, and she marveled at the familiarity of the scent. Instantly she felt relaxed and drowsy. Another long hidden memory recognized the enchantment carried with the musk and she snapped back to reality.

"She is promised to another." The man's bitterness could not be contained and he clenched and unclenched his fists.

An older woman with silver hair, and a bright red streak that fell seductively over her eyes, met his gaze from the center of the rather large room. Though her skin was still pretty smooth, Mik could feel the years this woman lived rolling off of her in waves.

"Ramon," her voice, deep and strong, held warning. He met her steely gaze, clearly very unhappy, but he backed down anyway and stepped back, allowing Mik to move towards the woman.

"Kitala," Kaiya spoke, "I have brought her home."

The woman studied the younger red-head with an impassive face. "She doubts still."

"I AM right here."

"We have much to discuss. Ramon. Kaiya. Leave us."

Ramon walked out without a second glance, but Kaiya bowed low, her right fist over her heart before leaving with a, 'thank you, old mother.'

"You are confused and curious. You know not why you decided to come, just that you had to. You still doubt. You still desire answers. I have them. We have much, much to discuss."

And discuss they did, all through the night. Kaiya entered once to bring them food, and Mikayla could hear the sounds of dancing, singing, and music outside. It distracted her a couple of times, but for the most part she was listening very intently as she learned of her true heritage.

_**~*If you want then start to laugh*~**_

She still didn't know whether or not to believe. Or if she could.

* * *

"Gohan, I feel your anger, I really do, but she was VERY vague with me on where she was going. She left me with a list of instructions and nothing more."

Piccolo sighed. "Put Fred down now, Gohan."

* * *

Kitala slowly pulled down her shirt sleeve to reveal the elaborate 'K' shaped tattoo on her shoulder. After the last 13 hours of detailed history, this piece of proof was what convinced Mikayla it was all real. Her own hand flew unconsciously to the exact same tattoo she had worn her whole life on her own shoulder.

"Welcome home, Kayla."

Finally... the tears fell.

"All my life... all that pain."

"I'm sorry. But it was necessary."

"NECESSARY!?!?"

"The prophecy."

Mik searched her brain and remembered the prophecy spoke of in the early hours. The prophecy that she centered in. _What is wrong with me? Gohan is making me soft. I'm crying every time I turn around nowadays._

_**~*If you must then start to cry*~**_

"You have so much filth inside you Kayla. You need to clean it out. Tears are the only way you can get rid of that filth. Cry, my child. Cry for as long as you need. And you need so much."

Mik broke down into sobs then and fell into the old mother's lap. It was at least another hour later that she fell asleep in the position, all teared out, while being soothed by the gentle caresses through her hair.

_**~*Be yourself, don't hide*~**_

When she finally woke, she was alone. There was a tray of steaming food, which she gulped down greedily. She also noticed a clean set of clothes next to her. Glancing around and sensing no one was about to disturb her, she decided to change. She pulled on the comfortable brown leather pants, an off-shoulder white peasant's top with a frontal tied black corset and long sleeves, and a red sash, following up with her own black boots. Nearby was also a washing bin which she cleansed her face and hands in.

No one had returned by the time she was done so she decided to go for a walk and get to work. She had a purpose. She meant to see it through.

The first sight that greeted her as she left the wagon was Ramon. She suddenly felt sad for the man. He had been waiting his whole life for her return. And she could not be his.

"Kayla..."

_**~*Just believe in destiny*~**_

"Ramon... I am sorry... but I cannot fulfill that obligation."

"Give me time!"

"I love another! And no amount of time will change that."

"You are so beautiful."

She couldn't help the blush that creeped up on her cheeks and she pulled a stray strand of hair behind an ear. "I need to get to work." She walked past him, eyes downcast.

As she TRIED to brush past that is... he caught her arm and brought her attention to his eyes. She started to feel very... funny before she realized he must be trying to enchant her. She shook her head and broke his hold, walking quickly away. He stared after her until she disappeared.

_**~*Don't care what people say*~**_

Her task was confusing. There was a spell controlling the spells of the hidden vale, from an enemy. An enemy that was unknown and had been growing since her birth. They had no suspects. But as an outsider born on the inside, she was the one that was to bring about finding it and destroying it.

She had, in her session with Kitala, basic spell casting lessons, enchantment recognitions, and herbal/floral knowledge. She had decided to walk around to get a feel of the daily lifestyle of this nomadic troup.

Her real name was Kayla. She was one in a long line of spellcasters, healers. Her mother had died giving birth to her, her first child, which was highly unusual. Her father had died shortly after that from a broken heart. Kaiya was the daughter of her mother's sister, and was older by a few years. Kayla had been shipped away when she was still a baby to be the one to fulfill the prophecy. She wasn't fated for it. She was chosen.

And even though it appeared that the clan was thriving, it was in fact, slowly dieing off. She was the one that was supposed to stop it.

It wasn't long before Gohan entered her thoughts. What he was doing, what he was wearing. Was Pan getting enough to eat, was she doing her homework. Did they miss her.

At that moment another thought struck her. She didn't dream last night. Gently caressing her arms, she had awoke with no wounds. She felt safe, and protected, and knew that whatever evil was haunting her would not find it's way to her while she was here in this secret place. And Kitala did promise her answers when her mission was over.

So for the remainder of the day, she wandered about, playing with children, joining in with meals, and getting introduced from everyone, while she used her senses she learned with Vegeta to feel out for anyone unseen. She did detect another clan not far from them currently. She made a mental note to check it out the next day and to ask Kitala tonight about it.

What was REALLY strange through, even though she caught glimpses of Ramon all day... she never once felt his presence. It was an enchantment she just couldn't figure out. And she didn't feel comfortable with that.

_**~*Just follow your own way*~**_

It was dinner time now, one day later from when she landed and a whole mental world from everything she thought she knew. She found it a little disconcerting how easily she fit into this place, but she paid it no real heed. She helped with the evening chores and became very aware of Ramon watching her. As everyone sat to eat with their plates, he sat beside her, and for awhile, said nothing.

"You tried bewitching me earlier."

_**~*Don't give up and lose the chance*~**_

"And I'll try again. I'll try anything to get you to listen to reason. To realize where you truly belong."

"This is not where I belong. I will not be staying."

"You may yet change your mind. I have time yet."

"I told you. Nothing will change. I love whom I love." (A/N: Guest appearance for the person that can tell me what literary creation, later animation, that line comes from. Bluey doesn't get to play =P)

She became dizzy then, a feeling not unfamiliar by now, and her plate dropped to the ground. She swayed a bit until she was in his arms, and his lips were upon hers without mercy._ Beautiful woman, you are mine,_ swam in her head. When his assault ceased, she found she was straddled across his lap, facing him.

"Nothing you can say or do can take his image from my heart. I love whom I love."

"We are ordained. We WILL be."

With that, he stood, and slid her down his body 'til she was seated facing the fires once again. She let him go without another word, but she couldn't stop the shivers from her body. 

_**~*To return to innocence*~**_

"Gohan..."

* * *

"Baka onna!"

"Go to sleep, dad!"

* * *

Ta da! BOOM BUBBLE!! I mean! BOOM BABY!! *kicks patomon out of the room* Anyway... there's two contests in here, leave your answers in a review... winner gets a guest appearance (of my chosing *muahahahahahaaa*) in the next chappie.

PS. Hey Shad... 2700+ words... is THAT an update?


	10. Heart

HEART

* * *

A/N: By now, most of you (two of the three of you) have figured out that I love songfics. Music means a lot to me and I've been a poet for a long long time. So lyrics and tunes make up my life. I can't live without my car radio. So I write a lot of song-fics and my favorite digi-destined is Yamato Ishida. SUFFER =P

A 2nd N: Dedicated to BluEydMnstr. Cuz she just needs the lovin'.

A 3rd N: The song was 'Return to Innocence' by Enigma in the previous chapter. The winner was BluEydMnstr. The answer to quiz two was Prince Lir from 'The Last Unicorn.' And the winner was Reviewer #100, aka Vie, and it turns out like it did, cuz she cheated.

* * *

Mik fingered the crystal now hung around her neck, another gift from another session with Kitala. She still insisted on being called by the name she'd known her whole life. Much to the old mother's disappointment. Mik wasn't losing any more ties to her real world than absolutely necessary.

The most surprising of all to find was she was the daughter of the tribe. Like a princess, and so being, she had to forgo her pants. Even in the forest. Even as a wanderer, rider, and explorer. Her dress's fabric was made of an enchated material that always hung delicately and never caught on anything, among being created from one of the strongest fibers in the world. It would protect her from blades.

She became increasingly nervous.

And why not? Having been thrown into a familiar society she hadn't EVER remember seeing, learning to protect herself from weapons that would definitely be used against her... it's not like she had anything to WORRY about or anything.

At least no one would be shooting at her with a gun.

_Stupid Gohan,_ she thought as she smiled. He had long since been forgiven. She had survived. No hard feelings. _Stupid Gohan,_ she thought again, sighing contentedly as she did.

Kami, how she missed him.

Her green dress was a full length cut, but fell off her shoulders, and flared to her wrists from her elbows. It was trimmed in grey fox fur, and her simple slippers never left a footprint, no matter how hard her treadfall. Her red hair was braided back, and her pale skin glowed in the moonlight. She leaned against a tree, shoving Gohan to side in her thoughts and concentrating on what she had been told from Kitala, rubbing the crystal, seeking it's blue warmth to fill that cold part of her soul she always had leaving her love.

She never heard Kaiya appear at her side. Her boots must be made of the same leather and enchantment that her slippers were.

"Do you hear that music?"

"It is your heart, Mikayla. Your heart and your forest home. They are singing to each other. It is why you chose the path you did. While you were gone, the forest could hear your heart's pain. The nightmares..."

"My nightmares."

"The forest knows of them. Can feel them. It told us. It is how we found you."

Mik shook her head. "I don't understand. How can a forest have conscious feeling and thought?"

"Because it has a heart, Mikayla. You can feel that yourself."

Mik sighed. "I just want to get this over with as soon as possible so I can get home."

_~~You are home, Kayla~~_

"Huh? Did you hear that, Kaiya?"

"Hear what?"

"Uh... nevermind. How am I supposed to fight in this stupid dress anyway?"

"Your maternal ancestors have worn that dress for years beyond now. Great huntresses and warioresses. None of them had a problem."

Mik's only response was to grumble and cross her arms. She reached back up for the crystal again.

The music in her head grew louder and she thought of Gohan. An old love song she would play in her head before Hygram finally managed to beat it from her came back to her mind. She hadn't thought of it until now since then. Softly, she began to sing.

_Quarter moon   
Always makes me think of you   
Are you thinkin' of me, too?   
When you see it shine_

Gohan stood by the window of Mik's office, grumbling. Pan had long since been in bed and he had been trying to sleep himself. But since Mik had disappeared... AGAIN... he had been doing very little of THAT. He had a very, very bad feeling and he was very angry at the girl for leaving.

_It's kinda sad   
But I'm smiling   
Imagine that   
Cuz we were lucky to have what we had_

He was going to have a very... VERY... long talk with her when she returned.

_If only for a time_

In the background he heard Fred working furiously on the computer, keys clacking away pausing only momentarily here and there. He could almost hear him collect his thoughts at those moments.

_Didn't we set the nights on fire?   
Did ever the flame burn any higher   
Wasn't it so sweet   
Wasn't it, didn't we love?_

Fred sighed. "Sorry, Gohan. Nothing yet."

"I didn't ask now, did I?"

"No, but I'm sure the window pane appreciates my efforts."

_It's okay   
Sometimes I just get this way   
I can't forget you anyway   
I wouldn't even try_

Gohan looked at his hands and the now cracked sill that he had been clutching. As he relaxed his hands, he felt his jaw also relaxing. He had no idea he had been so tense.

Fred sighed, and went back to work on Mik's computer. He remembered Mik had been on the computer the day before her disappearance and wondered if he could find any leads in her files on her hardrive.

No such luck as of yet.

_I'd rather fall   
Then never to have known at all   
It was heaven after all   
If only for a time_

Fred paused in his work. "Cookies!!"

Gohan turned to look at him questioningly.

"Mikayla NEVER cleans her recycle bin OR her cookies folder. I can pull up her cookies and see what sites she last accessed!"

_Didn't we set the nights on fire?   
Did ever the flame burn any higher   
Wasn't it so sweet   
Wasn't it, didn't we love?_

Two hours later, Fred sighed yet again. "I found Jack."

"Jack who?"

"Jack Shit."

_Oh   
Didn't we have it all back then   
Will I feel that way again_

_Where the fuck are you, Mikayla???_

_Didn't we set the nights on fire?   
Did ever the flame burn any higher   
Wasn't it so sweet   
Wasn't it, didn't we love?_

Piccolo glowered to himself. _Shit, Mik. What the hell kind of trouble did you get into where I can't find your ki anymore let alone try to hide it!_

_Isn't it bittersweet   
Isn't it, didn't we....   
Loooooooove......_

Kaiya stood entranced by her cousin. She was very beautiful. But she had so much pain. How could anyone have survived what she had and yet everytime something new gets thrown to her, become so accepting of her fate? It was admirable, her adaptability. She could hear the echoes of her past pain in her voice. _No wonder the heart was able to find her so easily. There's not another aural signature as identifiable as hers._

"The heart knew what it was doing, Kayla. Trust in it."

She let the slip of her name go for now. "How? I can't... I barely trust myself, I'm not gonna leave my future to the decision of something I've never even seen."

_~~But you've always felt me, Kayla. Always. And I've always felt you.~~_

"Huh? What's that?

_~~Every broken rib, and broken heart I've felt, too, my love...~~_

"WHO'S OUT THERE!?!?"

"Mik... what are you rambling on about??"

"I'm hearing this voice... Can't you hear it?"

Kaiya gave her cousin a skeptical glance... "Maybe we should head back to the camp..."

"I KNOW what you are thinking and I really did hear it!!"

"I'm not saying you didn't, but why don't we go ask Kitala about it?"

Suddenly, Mik saw a short burst of light in front of her eyes and immediately she landed on her back. (a/n: @.@ Okay, I've just decided to add 'fantasy' to the long list of genre's for this ficcie. I don't think I'm in control of this anymore!!!)

"Excuse me! Pardon me!" a tiny crystalline voice sang from it's spot on Mik's chest.

The brownish/yellow glow faded and Mik blinked her eyes. "HUH!?"

"Oooohh," Kaiya cooed, "a wood fairy!" She leaned down and watched the tiny, pretty thing shake its tiny head.

A sudden red glow caught their attention above, and all three of them glanced up to see another tiny fairy, laughing her pretty little red head off.

"Ohhhhh, I'll get you for that, Vie!!" the tiny little gold fairy shook her tiny little gold fist.

"Shaw RIGHT, Bluey!!" With that, the little red fairy took off.

"Are you hurt?" Kaiya asked.

The little fairy began to dust herself off, "oh just peachy!" she grumbled. Then she paused and looked at Mik. "I'm sorry about that... I just got my wings and that FLUFF BALL," she yelled that, "thought it would be funny to land on my head. Hard." She ruffled her brown locks.

All of the sudden, a tiny little 'thwack' was heard and upon glancing up, they saw the previous little red fairy flat against a tree. Gold Fairy lost it and laughed herself right off Mik's body.

A high pitched scream brought Mik to her feet and running towards the sound. Kaiya stayed a moment longer to check on the fairies and followed once assured that they were all right. And fairies, being fairies, were of a curious nature. And Bluey and Vie, being Bluey and Vie, decided to tag along. Once they caught up with the eloquently dressed human, they landed on her shoulders.

Mikayla gaped at the dismembered and demolished body that lay in the grass at her feet. Kaiya was soothing the woman that had found her dead husband's body, using soothing words Mik recognized as a relaxation spell. She didn't feel the fairies rest on herself, but heard their tiny conversation.

"Ohhhh this is bad, Vie."

"Ya think!?"

"There is evil here..."

Both fairies glanced at each other before taking off again for a dark part of the forest.


	11. The Queen and The Trusted

A/N: 2500 words... Is Shad happy??? Noooooooooooo. She'll want ANOTHER update. And probably to kill me after this one is done. HEHEHEHHEEEEE.

A 2nd N: No, I haven't ditched this one. Yet.

A 3rd N: BLUEY! COME HOME!!!

A 4th N: I have NO idea why this has been uploaded without the ending quotes. It was NOT a typo on my part. In the preview section during uploading, it doesn't show them. Who knows why. I don't.

* * *

Gohan had never felt so desperate in his life as he did when he heard the great dragon's answer to his wish.

_"No such person is found within my realm."_

Nor pissed off. Mikayla was in DEEP shit when she returned. Gohan glared at Piccolo.

"I told you before. I'm no longer hiding her ki. I haven't been able to detect it to conceal it.

"Great Dragon... I make my wish for the future...

Piccolo barely took notice of his student's desire, nor the fact that he requested to make his second wish at a later date. He was still concentrating on locating the missing girl's ki.

_"It Shall Be Done._

As the distraught man watched the dragonballs scatter, he racked his brain for another means... another hope... to find his lady love. The answer came as one shiny ball gleamed in the dawn light against the brilliant morning sky.

"Baba.

* * *

"The reason you are to wed him," Kitala croaked, "is that he IS the heart... the Forest's Heart. And the Daughter and the Heart are always born together, wed together, lay together, and die together. That is the way it has been for centuries.

"I don't understand.

"Our tribe has been called many things. Gypsies. Wiccans. Pagans. Thieves. Witches. We are neither. We worship no god, nor goddess. We practice no black magic, and we take only what the forest provides to us.

"But Kaiya...

"We are closely related to the Gypsies, and that is what is easiest for most people to understand. But we are most like the faeries. Not with our bodies, but with our beliefs. If we protect and care for the forest, it shall protect and care for us. The flora in our world can perform miracles sometimes, but it is not a trick or illusion. It is pure magic.

"And the Heart...?

"When the very first tribe came about, a lone woman stood up and pulled everyone together. She discovered herself the wonders of the forest... what is safe... and what is not. Their survival was due solely to her tenacity. Yet she was fragile inside, and one never dared to ever raise but the gentlest hand to her. She was like a daughter to the whole tribe. And so, she became. Daughter. She led everyone deep into the forest, and with the help of the faeries, learned a bit of magic.

"And... this Daughter...?

"Was the first. Your ancestor. She was brave, and beautiful. No one ever knew how scared she was inside.

Mik cast down her eyes.

"One day, she was in the forest alone, singing. She sang a song that was so sad, the trees cried. And borne from their tears was a beautiful young man. He stood before her, naked and shining from the shed moisture, and looked upon her with love. He took her as his wife, and protected her. She never felt or knew evil.

"Pure? Untainted? NOT like me.

"My darling, you have known evil, and even evil which you cannot imagine. Heart has not been able to be there to protect you. But all that shall change.

"So Ramon is my ancestor, too?

"No. He is not of your blood. The Heart is born randomly to a member of our community. We are never sure when or where he will be. But when he IS born, and the heart shaped birthmark is present on his body, the Daughter becomes pregnant with her first child, whom will marry the Heart when they are of age. Ramon is nine months your senior... 

"I cannot take him as my husband.

"I suggest you wait before deciding fully what you will do in that situation. Now, I have more incantations I need to teach you then we will go to the grave of the young man murdered yesternight and learn what secrets it hides.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Gohan. But if I can't find her in my crystal ball, then she doesn't exist.

_She exists! She does!_

Gohan reached into his wallet with shaking hands, and extracted her photo. Her violet eyes shone bright, and her smile... kami.... "Please, Baba... look again. Look for her. There must be SOMETHING. Please....?

Baba sighed sadly and took the picture. She glanced respectfully at it and what she saw warranted giving it another good look. "I have seen this woman before, but not in this time.

"Tell me... anything! Where have you seen her?

"In a place my powers will never be able to penetrate. A charmed place. Give it up, boy. Neither one of us will be able to find her if she is there.

"I will never give up.

* * *

They stood before the grave of the deceased, and Mik noticed that there were quite a few fresh graves.

Curiously, even though she knew these recent deaths were due to the evil hidden within the tribe, she only found lingering traces, like a passing thought, and certainly not the signature amount she expected. Like she could feel still thriving within the village.

Her crystal glowed blue and radiated a soft warmth.

"Ramon is near," Kitala breathed.

"Dammit.

"He is to protect you and will follow you to the ends of the earth if necessary. Don't treat him lightly.

Mik sighed, feeling it futile to bring up her true intended and instead fingered the ring Gohan had given her.

"Now... relax... and listen. The earth, the body, and the wind will talk to you. You must only hear them.

Mikayla closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her stomach. She started first with the air, listening closely to pick out any sounds that felt out of place.

There was nothing.

"Again," Kitala spoke, "try again.

She sank to her knees and placed her hands on the disturbed ground. A thought came to her, appearing suddenly, urging her to try and concentrate on... what? A face? A shape? A shape of a something... a someone... someone... large....

Under her hands something else exploded and knocked her backwards into a nearby tree. Kitala frowned.

"Not just evil... but evil magic.... this... is severe....

Mikayla groaned as she stood up. A bright, golden burst of liight knocked her flat on her back again.

"Oh dear, excuse me, pardon me," a familiar crystalline voice sang.

Another groan. "I've felt this headache before....

"Yes am VERY sorry about that. Bluey's not quite used to her new wings, you see.

"But I AM trying!

"AND off the topic as it were... again...

Mikayla blinked as another fairy appeared before her vision, Bluey having picked herself up and hovering over her with a concerned look. This new fairy had subdued orange wings with a deep golden glitter, surrounded with a darker orange aura.

_What the hell....?_

"Hn. I think she's broken.

"Humans don't break, Shaddie. They get broken arms, broken noses, broken hearts, broken legs, but a whole human being breaking? I don't recollect ever hearing that happen...

Mikayla blinked.

"Well... I suppose it COULD happen.

"Mikayla!" Kitala had run up cautiously, so as to not frighten the fragile creatures floating above the Daughter.

"I'm all right," Mik stated as she sat up, then slowly stood.

Bluey beamed. "See? Not broken." Shaddie rolled her eyes.

"Gentle creatures," Kitala spoke, "how may we be of service to you?

"Old Mother. Our Queen has sent us for the Daughter. What runs in the forest affects us as well so she has much to discuss with her. I am the Queen's Council, Shad." (*holds up Shadow Phenix sock puppet: -_-;;)

"I'm the Queen's Scholar, Bluey. We've come to escort the Daughter, as no human has ever found the way to our home.

"Old Mother, you are welcome as well.

"We thank you for your hospitality, gentle creatures, and will join you immediately.

(*****MARY SUE ALERT! ^.^ Couldn't help it! *BIG GRIN* Don't worry, it's short lived******)

It felt to Mikayla that they were merely going around in circles, and instantly recognized it as some sort of spell. But it wasn't long until they reached a beautiful clearing with a little pond being fed by a little stream. What surprised Mikayla about the place, was there was a person already there, sitting on a tree trunk, talking animatedly with a faerie with violet wings with a light blue shimmer to them.

Bluey took off and landed right on the lavender hair of the lady on the tree trunk, as Shad flew up to her right shoulder, and the violet faerie flew up to her left. The lady turned and smiled to Mik.

"Thank you for coming," the third faerie said. "I'm the Queen's Captain, Pareathe. And this is our Queen... Her Royal Highness Burned." (GO ME!!!) All three faeries gave a low bow from their stationary positions. The queen lifted her violet gaze to her guests.

"Welcome... to my home.

"You sent for us, Highness?" (GAWD, am I loving this!! ^.^)

Mikayla suddenly felt weary with an overwhelming feeling that was compelling her to sit at the Queen's feet... and maybe even rest her head in the royal lap.... But she dared no disrespect until she heard a soft voice near her ear saying that it was okay, to sit with the Queen.

So she did just that. She sat at the Queen's feet, and laid her head on the soft lap. The Queen's dress was long and warm colored with a soothing dark purple. It almost seemed to urge her to close her eyes. She did close them then, when gentle hands ran their fingers through her hair and rubbed her forehead repeatedly.

Soon the Daughter was fast asleep.

The Queen glanced up then to Kitala and smiled softly. "She has had such a hard journey.

"Yes, Your Majesty.

"I want to help.

"If Your Majesty wishes.

"I do.

* * *

When Mikayla awoke, she felt completely refreshed. She felt safe. Warm. And began to cry.

"Only when we cry, can we truly begin to heal.

"I'm far past healing.

"No, Daughter, you are not. You live. Living is healing. The only thing we can't recover from, is death....

Mik chewed on that thought awhile. She had been through so much.... how could she ever heal... and some parts.... She winced without finishing the thought.

"I can help you find what hunts your kin in the forest. I can help you discover the evil. I wish I had the answers I could give you, but I don't know them. But I will help you find them. My faeries have eyes and ears all over the forest, but we lack magic enough to discover what hides from us as well as you.

"But... I thought...

The Queen looked so sad, it paused Mikayla. "We are dieing.

There was no elaboration.

"My faeries have seen shadows in the north eastern section of forest, and felt such dismality, they return broken hearted. Yet the reason why remains lost in whispers and shadows.

"How can you help me?

Burned smiled and removed a tiny instrument from around her neck. "This is the Queen's Trill. Place it to your lips and blow. The sound it creates can only be heard by my three Trusted, Council, Captain, and Scholar. They will be able to tell you what they have felt, heard, seen, and know. And they will appear to you when you call them.

Mikayla accepted the tiny whistle and hung it around her own neck. Burned then removed a bracelet from around her wrist and handed it to Mikayla as well.

"This is the Queen's Barrier. It creates an invisible shield around you to protect you from spells and weapons. It has a temperature regulator, so even in the most tempest of climates, you shall remain warm and dry. It also prevents others from being able to detect your scent, breath, and shadow.

It was only Kitala that notice the worried glances the three tiny faeries shared. And a tiny gasp was audible when the Queen removed the ring on her right middle finger.

"This is the Queen's Dream. Once commanded, it will set a spell of sleep on anyone in the same room as you. The spell can only be cast once a day, so call upon it wisely."

Mikayla slipped the ring upon her own finger, and found it to fit perfectly. Upon close inspection, she found an inscription and guessed it to be the short incantation to release the spell. "How can I ever thank you, Your Majesty?"

"Save our home. Save our forest. I know it is a lot to ask, but I believe that you can do it. You are so much like her, your ancestor." Burned's smile was sad, and Mikayla felt a pang of sorrow tug at her own heart.

Mikayla nodded. Kitala gently took her elbow.

"We must return to the graves, Your Majesty."

"Farewell, old Mother. Farewell, Daughter."

* * *

They watched Mikayla disappear back into the forest, towards her village.

"Your Majesty, without your jewels, you will be vulnerable.

"I know, my Captain.

"Your Majesty, do you think that was wise?

"Yes, Council, I do.

Scholar scratched her tiny head. She opened her mouth to speak, then thought better of it.

* * *

In case any of you can't tell, that's me and the BB. =P

THANK YOU'S:

**alannapurple** - Yes it's weird... and starting to get even weirder... I HAVE NO CONTROL ANYMORE!!!

**Aisuki *Formally Known As Vie*** - Well ONE of them will make an encore performance =P

**Lillith Nightdemon** - And you are over here as well ^.^ You must be my most versatile fan ^.^ I think that deserves a prize! *looks around* Chocolate pie? *holds out an extra large, chocolate and whipped cream pie*

**VTSFY** - *blinks back*


End file.
